Kumpulan OneShot Pairing Harry Potter
by Mia Yumi
Summary: Kumpulan OneShot berbagai pairing di HarPot! Request? Boleh! No slash/ yuuri! Pairing yang sudah ada: DraMione, ToMione, RonMione, SnapeLily, LuciusLuna, BlaiseLuna!
1. (Draco x Hermione) Amortentia

**Kumpulan Drabble Pairing Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 1: Amortentia**

 **Pairing: Draco Malfoy × Hermione Granger**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

 **Warning!  
OOC, alur gaje, typo, cerita kurang menghibur, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Happy Reading! ^_^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"MALFOY! KENAPA KAU MENGHABISKAN SUP KU?!" jerit Hermione Granger, Ketua Murid Putri kita, murka.

Sang Ketua Murid Putra, Draco Malfoy, masih tetap tenang —diantara aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Hermione— sambil membaca bukunya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Masalah begini saja kau bikin sulit," sahutnya tenang. Matanya tetap tak terlepas dari bukunya.

"APA KAU BILANG?! AKU TAK MAU TAHU! KAU HARUS MEMBUATKANKU SUP BARU SEKARANG JUGA!" Hermione berada di batas kesabarannya. Kepalanya sudah berasap. Jika kutukan hitam tak ilegal, maka pasti Hermione sudah mencoba salahsatu kutukan hitam itu pada Draco.

Draco hendak membantah lagi. Tapi melihat Hermione yang sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya, dia menyerah dan segera menuju dapur.

* * *

'Tahu rasa kau Granger! Berani sekali menyuruh seorang Malfoy?! Pelajaran yang berharga, fufufu…' pikir Draco licik. Di bibirnya tertanam seringai khas Malfoy.

Dia segera menyerahkan sup itu pada Hermione. Aromanya menggugah selera. Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Draco bisa dibilang cukup pintar memasak.

Hermione memandang sup Draco sinis.

"Kau tidak menaruh racun apapun kan?" tanya Hermione sinis.

"Sudahlah. Ini pasti lebih enak daripada sup yang kau buat tadi! Dan aku tak memasukkan racun yang dapat membunuhmu!" seru Draco. 'Kalau yang membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku sih, iya,' sambungnya dalam hati. Seringai terbentuk lagi di wajahnya.

Hermione masih memandang Draco curiga. Apalagi dengan seringaian nya itu. Walaupun tak percaya, akhirnya dia tetap mencoba sup itu karena menggugah selera-nya apalagi ditambah rasa laparnya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Hermione menyendok kuah sup itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya tak fokus sesaat. Lalu kembali terfokus. Dia mengerjap.

"Malfoy?" panggil Hermione.

"Ya, Granger?" Draco menyahut. Siap akan pernyataan cinta Hermione. Oh, tentu saja dia memasukkan sebuah ramuan yang akan membuat Hermione lebih memilih mati daripada harus menenggaknya, Amortentia.

"Kau tahu," Hermione mendekat ke samping Draco dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Draco.

Hening. Krik krik krik — heh, apa ini?

"—INI ADALAH SUP PALING BURUK YANG PERNAH AKU CICIPI! HARUMNYA SAJA YANG ENAK TERNYATA! KAU MEMASUKKAN APA, HAH?! PERMEN RASA UPIL?!—"

Draco kaget setengah mati. Telinganya langsung berdenging keras mendengar omelan Hermione yang sangat keras itu tepat di telinganya. Catat itu, 'tepat di telinga Draco Malfoy, Pewaris tunggal Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin, Ketua Murid Laki-laki di Hogwarts'.

"—Tetapi—" Suara Hermione melembut.

"Terima kasih, Draco," bisik Hermione sensual di telinga Draco. Disertai — yang membuat Draco sakit jantung dan sesak napas akut — ciuman di pipi Draco.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Draco langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hah?! Fanfic apa ini?! Maafkan saya kalau gaje! Masih pemula! _

Belum selesai satu fanfic di fandom HarPot, udah buat lagi yang baru! Sorry nih! Eeh, tapi kali ini aku gak buat fic bersambung kok. Cuma fic-fic ringan yang semoga membuat kalian terhibur.

Nah, untuk pairing, kalian bisa ngusulin pairing apa aja kok. Nah, sekian fanfic gaje ini.

Salam,  
Miayumi )


	2. (Tom x Hermione) Misterious Book

**Misterious Book**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, gaje, typo, alur kecepetan, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Tom Riddle × Hermione Granger (ToMione)**

 **Timeline: Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts**

 **Genre: Sci-fi, Romance, Mistery**

 **Summary:**

 **Hermione belajar gila-gilaan untuk NEWT tiga bulan lagi! Dan bila workaholic untuk penggila kerja, maka studyholic untuk Hermione yang penggila belajar. Tapi saat Hermione sedang melakukan sebuah riset, dia menemukan buku hitam yang aneh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^_^**

"Ayolah Mione! Kau bisa bersantai sedikit!" seru Ginny pada Hermione.

Gadis berambut merah ini mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hermione. Harus kau tahu bahwa ini sudah ke-19 kalinya Ginny membujuk Hermione untuk turun makan malam.

"Gin, bilang pada Draco aku tak akan tidur di Ruang Ketua Murid. Jadi dia tak perlu menungguku untuk mengusiliku," Hermione membalas tak nyambung. Mata gadis itu masih terpaku pada buku di hadapannya.

"Mi—"

"Dan katakan padanya bahwa candaan tentang nilai troll dan rambutku ini garing,"

"Mi—"

"Oh ya, bilang padanya dasinya kusembunyikan di bawah sofa Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid dan —"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny menjerit dengan segenap hati. Dia cukup kesal karena omongannya di sela terus.

"Hm?" Gadis itu menyahut cuek. Merasa tidak bersalah menyela ucapan Ginny berkali-kali.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir, kau mau ikut aku atau tidak?"

"Jika untuk mendengar ocehanmu dan kakakmu yang memberiku julukan studyholic, jawabannya sama. Aku tak mau,"

Ginny mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Lalu gadis itu berbalik ke pintu sambil berkata: "Terserahmu, Mione,"

Hermione, gadis itu memandang kepergian Ginny dengan mata coklatnya. Sesungguhnya dia kasihan pada Ginny yang sudah membujuknya berbagai macam cara supaya meninggalkan bukunya sebentar saja. Tapi Hermione merasa, belajar lebih penting.

Gadis itu mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada buku di hadapannya.

"Disini tak diterangkan begitu jelas tentang patronus. Bagaimana aku bisa memulai risetku?" Hermione bermonolog.

Dia memandang jam kayu di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Waktu yang cukup,"

Hermione melangkah menuju tempat yang baginya sudah seperti rumah keduanya, Perpustakaan.

Kakinya melangkah menuju buku-buku patronus. Gadis itu mulai mencari buku yang diperlukannya.

"Yang ini kurang lengkap,"

"Ini terlalu tipis. Kurasa tak terlalu detail,"

"Mmm, tak ada penjelasan khusus,"

"Ini— hei, ini apa?"

Hermione tertegun begitu didapatinya buku bersampul hitam legam yang cukup tebal. Gadis itu mengambilnya.

Tak ada blurb ataupun judul yang mengindikasikan buku apa itu.

Hermione berniat membuka lembar pertama.

"Miss Granger, anda sebaiknya segera kembali ke kamar anda,"

Suara Madam Pince.

Hermione membalikkan badan cepat. Dia menyembunyikan buku itu dari Madam Pince.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Hanya sekedar membaca," Hermione membalas cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat.

Madam Pince menyipitkan matanya pada Hermione. "Segera pergi karena perpustakaan akan tutup," Lalu wanita tua itu berbalik meninggalkan Hermione.

Hermione menghela napas lega. Matanya memandangi buku itu dengan raut wajah penasaran. Dia yakin bila Madam Pince melihat buku itu, pasti beliau tak akan meminjamkan buku itu padanya.

Siapa sih, yang mau meminjamkan buku yang tak ada asal-usul yang jelas?!

Hermione berjalan cepat menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

Hermione merebahkan dirinya lelah. Gadis itu terdiam. Dia memandang ke tempat tidur yang tak jauh disampingnya dan menemukan itu masih kosong.

Ginny belum kembali.

Hermione kembali berfokus pada pemikirannya.

Belajar untuk NEWT memang melelahkan. Tapi lebih melelahkan melakukan riset yang— ah, riset!

Gadis itu bergerak cepat mengeluarkan buku itu. Tangannya membolak-balikkan buku itu dengan perlahan.

Lembar pertama, kosong.

Lembar kedua, kosong.

Lembar ketiga, kosong.

Hermione mengernyit. Dia membalik buku itu cepat.

Kosong, kosong, kosong, kosong!

Hermione terus membalik dan ketika sampai di pertengahan buku, dia terkejut.

Cahaya.

Hermione membanting buku itu ke lantai. Tetapi rupanya dia terlambat karena cahaya itu mulai menelannya.

~Mia Yumi~

 **Hermione POV**

Aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari.

Perlahan, aku mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitarku.

Kamar Gryffindor.

Masih tetap sama. Berarti yang ku alami semalam hanya mimpi.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berniat mandi, ketika kulihat rambut merah yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya di meja belajar.

Ginny? Sejak kapan dia suka belajar? Apa dia ketularan olehku?

"Gin, sejak kapan kau jadi suka belajar?" Aku bertanya usil.

Kepala merah itu mendongak lalu berbalik. Dan aku menemukan satu keanehan lagi.

Ginny memakai kacamata. Oh, bahkan aku tak tahu kalau kacamata jadi trend sekarang.

"Gin? Kau memanggil siapa, Mione?" Ginny bertanya bingung.

"Namamu Ginny kan?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Kau lupa? Namaku Keisha Weasley. Siapa yang kau panggil Gin?"

Aku tercekat.

Gin— oh, maksudku gadis yang mirip Ginny itu memandangku bingung. Tak ada raut pura-pura apapun di wajah beningnya.

Satu kemungkinan.

"Ini tahun berapa?"

"Eh, jelas tahun 1943, Mione. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Aku menatap Ginny— ralat, Keisha horror.

 **End Hermione POV**

 **Tom POV**

Aku melangkah menuju meja makan Slytherin dengan bosan.

Jika aku diberi pilihan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah disini, maka aku akan dengan senang hati menurutinya dan memilih untuk fokus pada kelompokku.

Kelompok yang memang kupimpin sendiri untuk memberantas para Muggle kotor. Makhluk yang sama seperti makhluk yang meninggalkan aku dan ibuku sendirian.

Mataku menatap benci pada meja Gryffindor. Meja dimana hampir sebagian besar tak berdarah murni. Halfblood, bahkan Mudblood.

Lalu mataku terpaku pada sosok yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan ikut bergabung di meja Gryffindor.

Gadis itu...

"Malfoy, siapa gadis berambut coklat yang berjalan di sebelah Weasley?"

Kulihat Malfoy berusaha melihat apa yang kulihat.

"Granger,"

Granger? Namanya terdengar... asing. Padahal kulihat dia adalah anak tahun ketujuh. Harusnya aku pernah mendengar namanya setidaknya sekali.

"Granger?" tanyaku.

Malfoy mengangguk. "Hermione Granger, Princess Gryffindor. Gadis yang selalu bersaing denganmu dalam mendapat nilai terbaik,"

Aku semakin bingung. Saingan? Kalau memang si Granger ini sebegitu berpengaruhnya, kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar namanya?

"Jangan bilang kau... tidak tahu," Malfoy berspekulasi.

Aku menggeleng karena aku memang tak tahu. Aku meminum jus labuku dengan gaya aristokrat.

Kulihat dari pinggir mataku, Abraxas Malfoy memandangiku horror. Pandangan yang seharusnya tak dilakukan bangsawan sekelas dia.

Sebagai pengendali sebuah tim yang cukup kuat, aku mempunyai kemampuan membaca aura seseorang. Kemampuan yang sangat membantuku untuk merekrut anggota baru.

Dan gadis ini...

Aura gadis ini kuat. Dan aku tahu dia tidak lemah. Bahkan kurasa hampir menyamai Dumbledore, guru Transfigurasi yang kubenci walaupun aku masih tak berani melawannya. Tapi selain kuat, aura gadis ini juga terasa...

—asing.

 **End Tom POV**

 **Hermione POV**

Aku memandangi semua yang ada di meja makan dengan bingung.

Aku tak mengenal mereka. Maksudku, mereka mirip orang kukenal. Tapi aku tahu mereka bukan orang itu.

Aku tak menyangka bisa melompat tahun jauh kebelakang seperti ini.

Semuanya ramah. Tapi bahkan aku tak tahu nama mereka sehingga merasa asing.

Aku merasa diperhatikan. Aku menatap lurus kedepan dan mataku bertemu dengan iris hitam yang tampak elegan.

Tampan. Satu kata untuk laki-laki yang sedang memandangiku penasaran dari meja Slytherin disana.

Tapi kurasa dia tak asing.

"Mione, ayo makan! Kau pasti memikirkan NEWT lagi ya?" Keisha mengagetkanku.

Aku menoleh cepat menatap Keisha. Gadis ini memang sangat mirip Ginny. Hanya saja berkacamata dan lebih lembut.

"Pasti kau memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Riddle ya?" Terdengar suara dari arah depanku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Harry!

Laki-laki yang duduk di depanku ini memang benar-benar mirip Harry kecuali kacamata dan mata hijaunya. Mata laki-laki ini biru dan tanpa kacamata.

"Charles!" Keisha berseru riang. Dia melakukan kiss-bye jarak jauh dengan orang-yang-mirip-Harry yang dipanggilnya Charles tadi.

Dan Charles membalasnya.

Hanya dengan melihat itu membuatku tahu bahwa Keisha dan orang-mirip-Harry itu sepasang kekasih.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Mione," Charles mendesak.

Eh, iya, tadi dia bertanya apa ya?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Riddle ya?"

Aku bingung. Mengalahkan...? Dan... Riddle? Bukankah itu marga Voldemort sewaktu dia masih di Hogwarts?

"Aku tak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini Mione, Riddle merupakan saingan beratmu dalam akademik. Kau selalu berusaha mengalahkannya selama ini walaupun kau selalu berada di peringkat kedua," Charles berusaha menjelaskan padaku.

Nomor dua? Hei, aku selalu menjadi yang pertama!

"Riddle?"

"Tom Riddle. Prince Slytherin," Keisha menjawab.

Mendengar semua itu, membuat seluruh indraku lemas.

Setelah pelajaran Transfigurasi —yang ternyata masih diajar oleh Dumbledore— aku segera berjalan cepat menuju asrama Gryffindor.

Buku hitam itu ternyata membawaku jauh ke masa lalu. Ke masa di mana Voldemort masih menjadi anak sok-baik bernama Tom Riddle.

Tapi kenapa harus di masa ini?

Aku berhenti di depan lukisan yang merupakan pintu masuk Gryffindor. Memikirkan apa katasandinya tadi.

Aku memang bodoh, tak mendengar katasandi yang Keisha ucapkan karena terlalu memikirkan ini!

Mmm, apa tadi? Shut— shake— shakes—

"Maaf?"

Mengganggu saja. Aku membalikkan badan cepat dan membelalak.

Laki-laki yang memandangiku di meja makan tadi. Yang setelah kuingat bernama Tom Riddle yang berarti Voldemort muda.

Aku terpaku. "Ada... perlu apa?" Hhh, kenapa aku gugup sih?!

Riddle menyeringai. Membuat wajahnya semakin tam— ah, apa aku hampir saja memuji Voldemort muda? Dengan muka duanya itu?

"Well, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu," Riddle memulai. Suaranya sangat lembut dan berkesan aristokrat. Pantas, dia mampu membius para guru dengan sikap sopannya!

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis bingung.

Riddle mendekat. Tubuhku memberi tanda menjauh tapi aku entah kenapa masih diam disitu.

Aura sihirnya sangat kuat.

"Aku tahu kau bukan penyihir biasa,"

Deg!

Riddle tahu! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Aku menyadari itu. Semua orang mengenal dirimu kecuali aku. Padahal semua orang bilang bahwa kita saingan," Riddle semakin mendekat. Kini hidung kami sudah bertemu.

Aku tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi! Kenapa aku seperti ini?!

Tidak, aku harus melawan. Dia Voldemort. Ya, aku harus melawan.

Lalu aku membayangkan Voldemort di depanku untuk lebih bisa merealisasikan apa yang ada di otakku.

Mata Riddle melebar. Lalu dia menjauh dariku.

"Kau... dari masa depan," katanya shock.

Aku pun tak kalah shock-nya. Aku berbalik hendak pergi ketika tangan dinginnya menarikku.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku,"

"Aku... tak bisa,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu Riddle. Kita tak boleh mengubah masa depan!"

"Kumohon," Tatapan matanya memohon padaku.

Riddle memohon? VOLDEMORT MEMOHON?! MEMOHON PADAKU?!

Sebenarnya aku menghargai sikapnya. Dia tak memakai kekerasan padaku. Entah apa yang aku dan dia pikirkan.

"Kau akan menjadi makhluk terjahat di muka bumi ini dan musuhku. Rupamu akan sangat berbeda dari yang sekarang. Mungkin kau sudah melihatnya dalam pikiranku tadi,"

Aku pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan dia yang membeku bagai patung.

"Shakespeare," Spontan. Aku mengucapkannya. Oke, mungkin aku memang harus panik dulu supaya ingat.

Tapi untunglah aku ingat. Kalau tidak, aku tak bisa membayangkan di luar asrama Gryffindor sendirian.

Aku harus segera menemukan buku itu!

Buku hitam itu ada di kolong tempat tidur. Aku tak peduli apa yang aku alami hari ini tapi aku harus kembali.

Tanganku membuka sampul buku itu. Lembar selanjutnya kosong. Aku membaliknya cepat.

Sama seperti dugaanku, masih kos— hei, ada satu yang bertuliskan!

 _For only my Princess!_

 _Tom Riddle_

Tadi... bukannya tulisan ini tak ada?

Tiba-tiba saja tulisan itu bersinar, dan semakin bersinar.

Aku membanting buku itu dan semuanya putih.

~Mia Yumi~

Aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke meja belajar, dan melihat Ginny sedang menyisir rambutnya. Itu lebih baik daripada Ginny yang belajar.

"Gin? Apa kau punya leluhur bernama Keisha? Keisha Weasley?"

Ginny menoleh. Seperti Ginny yang kuharapkan. Berambut lurus merah rapi. Memakai lipgloss peach dan bedak halus tipis.

Bukan Ginny yang alamiah dan berkacamata.

"Keisha? Oh ya! Kata Mom, aku mirip sekali dengannya. Padahal melihatnya saja aku belum pernah," Ginny merengut.

Mata biru Ginny bersinar saat menatap jam. "Waktunya sarapan! Dan kali ini jangan memberontak! Aku tak menerima penolakan,"

Aku pun terdiam. Tanganku ditarik oleh Ginny dan didudukkan di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu Mione? Hari ini akan ada guru baru!" Ginny terlihat antusias.

"Oh ya?" Aku bertanya singkat.

Ginny mengangguk semangat. "Dan katanya dia tampan dan masih muda. Baru lulus dari Hogwarts 8 tahun yang lalu dengan nilai terbaik!"

Nilai terbaik...? Itu mengingatkanku akan Riddle. Lucu mengetahui aku kalah darinya dalam nilai terbaik.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Dumbledore menyapa para murid dengan semangat.

"Pagi, profesor,"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan Profesor baru, dia bekerja di kementrian Sihir Amerika. Merupakan lulusan Hogwarts 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan dia—"

Semua anak terdiam bagai patung saat Dumbledore ingin menyebutkan namanya.

"—Tom Riddle,"

APA?! Mataku membulat hampir keluar saat melihat Voldemort muda yang masih memiliki rupa tampannya saat di Hogwarts. Hanya saja dia kelihatan lebih dewasa.

Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Aku menoleh pada Ginny yang memandangi guru itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar seakan menemukan berlian paling indah di dunia.

"Gin, dia kan Voldemort," Aku berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa pada Ginny.

"Voldemort?"

"Musuh bebuyutan kita. Yang sangat ingin memusnahkan Mudblood,"

"Musuh bebuyutan? Mudblood? Aku tak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas, Hermione, tak ada yang bernama Voldemort di dunia sihir ini,"

Penjelasan Ginny membuatku ternganga. Aku kembali melihat kedepan dan bertemu pandang dengan Riddle.

'Bagaimana rasanya bila sejarah berubah, my Princess?' Suara Riddle.

'Princess?'

'Aku tahu kau yang memiliki buku hitamku kan? Buku yang tak jadi kujadikan horcrux karena bertemu denganmu,'

Aku makin terbengong.

'Dan inilah ideku, aku memutar balikkan apa yang sudah kujalankan waktu itu dan berniat jadi anak baik-baik sejati. Dan aku meminta bantuan Dumbledore tentu saja,'

'Kenapa kau melakukan ini?'

'Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku mencintaimu?' Riddle mengedip padaku.

Oh... MY GOD!

 _Buku hitam yang misterius itu ternyata benar-benar membawa dampak besar pada diriku._

"Mom!" panggil seorang anak perempuan cantik itu padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali menulis.

 _Dan dampak itu tak selalu negatif. Ada juga yang positif. Aku juga baru mengetahui kalau ternyata,_

 _Menjalani hidup bersama ex—Dark Wizard tak selalu mengerikan._

 _Hermione Riddle_

Aku pun menutup buku hitam yang dulu mempertemukanku dan Tom. Memandanginya sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ikut bergabung bersama anak dan suamiku, Tom.

 **~TAMAT~**

 **~Session Talkshow~**

Author: Yup! Sekarang waktunya bagi aku untuk cuap-cuap. Aku panggilin asistenku ya! Draco, Hermione, ayo sini!

Draco: Apes sekali aku! Mia, kenapa aku? *memelas

Hermione: *menjitak Draco. Sudahlah, pirang, ini memang tugas kita.

Author: Nah, kayak Hermione dong!

Hermione: Hehe! Jangan lupa honornya tambahin ya Mia! *nyengir

Author: *tekor

Draco: Huahaha! Lihat Mia, dia saja begitu!

Author: Sudah, cepat baca balasan reviewnya! *ngasih kertas

Hermione: Oke dari aku.

 **WolfShad'z** , emang Mia itu suka gaje. Humornya suka garing. Malah jayus kadang. Draco pingsan karena melihat kecantikanku *ngibas rambut *dapet deathglare Draco. Request kamu ditampung kok sama Mia.

 **Ariana Rose Riddle** , oke. Ini fanfic request kamu! :) Walaupun aku musuh sama Voldemort, tapi kalau sama Tom sih beda lagi ceritanya XD

 **error394** , boleh dong! Tapi Mia samasekali gak bisa bikin slash. Jadi maaf... banget katanya :( Kalau Snape sama Lily?

Draco: Sekarang giliran aku *tebar pesona *digetok Hermione dan Author

 **uni** , Weasley sama Granger ya? Ditampung dulu oke? Mia soalnya kurang pengetahuan akan pairing yang satu ini :D

 **Arisu Nine** , gaje itu apa? *Hermione ngebisikin Draco *Author pundung. Oh, emang! Si Mia emang gaje anaknya *semangat. Lucu ya? Lebih baik ketemu langsung aja deh sama anaknya! Somplak lah pokoknya! XD *dapet deathglare dari Author

 **Staecia** , jangan bilang-bilang Mia ya! Ntar dia ngamuk. Sebenernya tuh aku akting pingsan doang. Soalnya udah ulang take sepuluh kali. Kalo aku salah lagi, Mia ntar bakal pecat aku jadi karakter di fanficnya! X3 *dijitak Author. Mia minta maaf karena gak bisa DraMione semua karena Mia juga ingin belajar nulis all pairing :D

Author: Kalian jahat banget sama aku! Ya udahlah, sekarang kita bahas tentang fanfic ini. Sebenernya tuh aku gak mau lanjutin fanfic ini. Kenapa? Karena aku banyak banget tugas dan gak sempet ngetik. Malah aku tadinya udah gak mau buka akun fanfictionku *peace. Karena aku lagi mulai nulis di wattp*d. Kunjungi aja akunku, **mimiayudia**. Tapi bukan fanfic ya! Cerita buatanku sendiri ini! :D. Tapi tenang aja. Fanfic di akun fanfiction ku tetap ku lanjut kok ;)

Hermione: Mia, ini list-nya!

Author: Oke. Mari dilihat!

 **Request Pairing**

1\. RonMione

2\. Snape × (?)

3\. Lucius × (?)

Nah, untuk semuanya, makasih mau denger curhat Author! See ya! Jangan lupa review ^_^

Hermione, Draco: See in next chapter! Don't forget review :)


	3. (Ron x Hermione) Love of Complimentarity

**Kumpulan OneShot Pairing Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Love of Complementarity**

 **Pairing: Ron Weasley × Hermione Granger**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

 **Timeline: Tahun ke-6 Harry Potter**

 **WARNING!**

 **Alur gaje, membingungkan, kurang feel, typo, OOC, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei! Dengar berita kemarin?"

"Berita apa?"

"Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger jadian!"

"Sulit dipercaya!"

"Sayangnya, aku sudah tahu,"

"Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga menjadi King dan Queen di acara pesta dansa kelulusan angkatan kelas tujuh kemarin!"

"Wow! Benarkah?! Mereka memang couple yang serasi,"

"Yup, couple yang perfect,"

 **~Love of Complementarity~**

Ron Weasley berjalan tergesa memasuki asrama Gryffindor. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar ucapan mereka tentang Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dengan kasar, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

Masih teringat olehnya, bagaimana cerianya Hermione saat menceritakan tentang Draco Malfoy pada dia dan Harry.

-flashback on-

"Kalian tahu tidak? Draco memberiku bunga paling langka di dunia sihir! Dan dia mengajakku kencan nanti malam!" Hermione bercerita senang.

Bagi Hermione yang seorang muggleborn, menjumpai bunga langka di dunia sihir sangat mustahil. Karena itulah, dia sangat senang begitu Draco memberinya bunga itu.

"Woow! Selamat, Hermione!" Harry berseru girang.

"Selamat kenapa?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Ya ampun! Kau ini tidak peka ya? Jika seorang laki-laki mengajakmu berkencan, itu berarti dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu," jelas Harry. "Iya kan Ron?"

Ron meringis kecil. "Yeah," jawabnya singkat. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia sangat mengharapkan tidak terjadi apa-apa nanti malam.

Mendengar jawaban mereka berdua, Hermione kembali bercerita kebersamaannya dengan Draco. Matanya berbinar-binar senang.

Sementara Harry turut senang dan sesekali merespons cerita Hermione dengan sama cerianya. Well, bukankah sahabat memang harus seperti itu?

Namun sayangnya mereka tak menyadari kebisuan Ronald Billius Weasley.

-flashback off-

Ron menyapu rambutnya frustasi. Dia tahu ini salahnya karena tak mengatakannya pada Hermione. Ini salahnya karena dia terlalu pengecut.

Dia merasa sofa disampingnya diduduki. Ron menoleh.

Ron melihat adiknya duduk manis disampingnya.

Ginny Weasley memandangi kakaknya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bingung, cemas, dan geli karena rambut keriting Ron semakin berantakan karena ulahnya tadi.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Ginny perhatian. Ron tak tahu saja kalau mata Ginny memandanginya dengan tajam. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang salah dari diri kakaknya.

"Aku... argh! Gin, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita menyukai seseorang, tapi ternyata dia sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain lebih dulu? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Ginny terdiam sebentar. Mengamati kakaknya intens. "Aku mungkin akan berpikir pertama kali bahwa aku terlambat. Dan aku menyesali kebodohanku," Ginny menjawab sambil berpikir-pikir apa masalah yang menimpa kakaknya.

Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan berita baru-baru ini? Ginny kembali merenung dan otaknya dengan cepat menemukan sebuah peristiwa menarik. Yang dapat dengan mudah dia kaitkan dengan apa yang menimpa kakaknya.

Draco dan Hermione yang menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ginny membelalak lebar. "Tapi kemudian aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku. Setidaknya dia tahu kan? Aku tidak peduli dia mau menjawab atau tidak. Kita bermain positive thinking saja. Bisa saja dia menyukai kita, tapi karena dia atau kita malu mengungkapkannya. Dia terpaksa beralih ke yang lain,"

Ron memikirkan perkataan Ginny.

Ada benarnya juga. Tapi, apakah mengungkapkan perasaan pada seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih merupakan tindakan yang benar? Apalagi Ron sudah terlalu terlambat.

"Dan ingat Ron," Suara Ginny kembali terdengar. "Mengungkapkan perasaan merupakan hal yang tabu bagi setiap wanita. Jadi, kalau kau masih menginginkannya. Kejar dan perjuangkan dia. Wanita akan merasa tersanjung diperlakukan seperti itu—"

"—Termasuk Hermione, kukira?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ginny pergi dari sana meninggalkan Ron yang kembali berpikir.

Dan dia sudah menentukannya.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya Ginny," ucap Harry pelan setelah Ginny menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Ron diruang rekreasi tadi.

"Sudah tahu? Tapi kenapa kau tak membantunya?" Ginny sewot sendiri.

"Aku sudah membantunya," ucap Harry. "Aku selalu membesar-besarkan cerita Hermione tentang Draco dengan berharap dia bisa berang dan menyatakan cintanya pada Hermione karena terlalu marah. Aku selalu berharap sifatnya digunakan untuk masalah seperti ini. Tapi ternyata...? Kau tahu kan?"

Ginny meringis serba salah. "Aku yakin dia sebenarnya juga hampir tertelan amarahnya dan menyatakan cinta pada Hermione secara frontal. Tapi, kurasa dia masih tahu diri. Dia membandingkan dirinya dengan Draco dan segudang kesempurnaannya. Tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Dia merasa dirinya tidak sebanding. Tapi setidaknya dia masih menggunakan akal sehatnya, itu sisi positifnya,"

"Tapi mungkin ada yang harus kita lakukan, Gin. Setidaknya beri mereka waktu,"

"Aku tahu. Apa rencanamu, Harry?"

 **~Love of Complementarity~**

"Kau mau membantu kita belajar, Hermione? Setelah itu kita akan ke pondok Hagrid. Mau?" tanya Harry.

"Mmm, sebentar. Aku mengingat jadwalku dulu hari ini," Hermione memainkan-mainkan bibirnya sambil berpikir.

Ron harap-harap cemas. 'Ayolah... Bisa! Bisa! Kau bisa meluangkan waktu bersama kami!'

"Sepertinya bisa. Ayo!" Hermione melangkah semangat menuju asrama Gryffindor.

Harry dan Ron mengikuti di belakang. Harry melirik Ron yang tersenyum lebar.

"Hermione!" seru Draco yang membuat Hermione menoleh.

'Oh. Timing yang sangat tidak tepat, Malfoy!' Ron memutar bolamatanya.

"Ya, Draco?" tanya Hermione.

"Kita jadi belajar bersama siang ini?"

Hermione melirik jam di dinding. "Ya. Jadi. Kalau begitu," Hermione menoleh pada Harry dan Ron. "Maafkan aku, Harry, Ron, aku harus belajar bersama Draco. Ternyata aku sudah lebih dulu berjanji padanya. Aku pergi,"

Hermione menggandeng tangan Draco dan membawanya pergi.

"Dan lihatlah, semenjak mereka berdua pacaran, Hermione hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu luang untuk kita," keluh Ron.

"Namanya juga orang pacaran Ron," Harry menanggapi singkat namun menyakitkan bagi Ron.

"Tapi kau dan Ginny tidak seperti itu," bantah Ron.

"Kau lupa? Malah aku sempat tidak bersama kalian sebulan setelah aku jadian dengan Ginny kan?"

"Tapi..." Ron berusaha terus membantah.

Ron menghela napas.

~-O-~

 _Kutunggu di Danau Hitam malam ini jam 8, Hermione. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

 _D.M_

-~O~-

Hermione menaikkan alis membaca surat Draco.

 **Sementara itu...**

~-O~-

 _Danau Hitam jam 8. Kuharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini._

 _G.P_

-~O-~

'Apa maksudnya?' batin Ron bertanya-tanya.

 **~Love of Complementarity~**

Hermione telah sampai di danau hitam tepat pukul 8. Dia mengamati pemandangan disana.

Menurutnya Danau Hitam itu indah. Walau di keremangan cahaya malam sekalipun. Bahkan terlihat pendar cahaya dari air danau yang memantulkan cahaya bulan.

Gadis itupun duduk di pohon sekitar Danau.

Menanti Draco.

hr

"Hermione," panggil seseorang.

Hermione menoleh cepat. Dia mengernyit. Di hadapannya bukanlah Draco Malfoy.

Rambut Draco yang berwarna platinum akan terlihat bercahaya di kegelapan. Sementara ini? Merah, yang terlihat kalem di kegelapan.

"Ron? Bukankah—"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hermione. Tapi... tapi... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Ron terbata-bata.

Walaupun masih dalam kebingungannya, Hermione mempersilahkan Ron bicara. "Katakanlah, Ron,"

"Aku... aku mencintaimu, Hermione," ucap Ron. Dia memberanikan diri menegakkan kepala hanya untuk bertatapan dengan iris coklat Hermione yang melebar kaget.

"Ron...?" Hermione bertanya ragu.

"Mungkin aku terlambat, Hermione. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kau membuatku tertarik saat pertama kali kau berbincang dengan aku dan Harry. Aku berusaha melawan fakta itu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Dan perasaan ini tumbuh tak terkendali di hatiku Hermione. Dan aku hancur, begitu mendapatimu sudah menjadi kekasih Malfoy. Aku merasa begitu... bodoh," Ron mengatakan semua yang dirasakannya.

"Tapi kurasa, kau sudah mendapat yang terbaik. Kau pintar, cantik, dan supel. Lalu Malfoy juga pintar, tampan, dan kaya. Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi. Aku bisa apa untuk memisahkan kalian? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini, Hermione. Aku... aku tak peduli kau akan menjawab atau tidak, yang terpenting kau mengetahuinya. Aku... aku akan menjauh Hermione," Ron pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terdiam tak dapat berkata-kata.

Mereka saling membelakangi. Ron merasa langkahnya sangat berat hanya untuk meninggalkan Hermione.

"Ron," panggil Hermione. Tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan..." Hermione menghela napas. "... aku juga mencintaimu?"

Ron berhenti melangkah. Matanya mengerjap. Memastikan itu benar terjadi dan bukan mimpi.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, aku selama ini sangat menunggu saat ini? Saat kau menyatakan perasaan padaku. Apa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Hermione mendongak memandang langit penuh bintang. "Selama ini aku selalu menunggu saat ini. Sampai aku berpikir, penantianku sia-sia. Dan saat itulah Draco datang. Menawarkan cinta yang tulus. Aku menerimanya, karena aku ingin melupakanmu yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku. Aku ingin melupakanmu Ron, saat itu,"

"Tapi semakin lama, aku sadar aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Kau segalanya bagiku. Aku... aku mencintaimu Ron,"

Ron membulatkan mata. "Tapi.. kau lebih pantas mendapatkan Malfoy, Mione!"

"Apa cinta harus memilih? Jika iya, aku memilihmu, Ron,"

Ron menghambur memeluk Hermione erat. "Maafkan aku Hermione. Atas semuanya. Atas keterlambatanku. Atas kebodohanku. Atas kebisuanku selama ini. Atas—" Ron berhenti berkata karena jari Hermione sudah membuat bibirnya bungkam.

"Aku tak perlu penjelasan, Ron. Dan apa kau pernah dengar bahwa..."

"...cinta itu saling melengkapi?"

 _Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini_

 _Termasuk cinta_

 _Namun mereka saling melengkapi_

 _Menyatukan kelebihan dan kekurangan_

 _untuk satu tujuan,_

 _Kebahagiaan_

 **~TAMAT~**

 **Session Talkshow**

Author: Hai hai. Aku kembali lagi. Setelah satu bulan (?) fic ini mogok XD. Bikin fic ini rada sulit karena memang aku bukan penggemar RonMione, hehe XD. Oh ya, aku juga mau bilang, kalau yang bacain review itu berasal dari chapter sebelumnya. Jadi, ASISTENKU! KEMARILAH! XD

JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!

POP! POP! POP!

Ginny: Kenapa aku ada disini ya? Perasaan tadi aku sedang berduaan dengan Harry? *bingung

Tom: Dimana ini? Aku kan harus melatih pasukan hitamku dulu! *rada kesel

Hermione: Hei, kalian lupa? Kan sudah kubilang, kalian akan membantu Mia untuk membacakan review? Kalian bagaimana sih? *greget

Ginny: Oh iya!

Tom: Masa? Kok aku tak tahu ya? Mia itu siapa?

Author: Menghubungimu itu susah tau! X3. Mia itu artis dunia sihir yang lagi naik daun! XD

All (-Mia): *muntah berjamaah

Tom: Oh iya, G.P siapa?

Author: Ginny Potter

Ginny: *berbinar-binar

Hermione, Tom: *asma

Hermione: Tom dulu, baca review!

Author: Silahkan! *seneng

Tom: Lah, kenapa aku? Okelah *di deathglare Hermione *pasrah. Yang pertama untuk...

 **Naomi Hime** , bener? ToMione lebih gila? Kalo gitu, kita akan lebih menjalin chemistry lagi aja! *narik Hermione sok akrab *Ditimpuk DraMione Lovers XD. Blaise sama Luna? Slytherin dan Ravenclaw ya? Hehe. Ditampung ya! ^_^ *senyum *Hermione sawan

 **WolfShad'z** , thanks reviewnya ya! Mmm, jadi gini, kenapa aku dan Mione gak saling mengenal? Itu karena ada sihir hitam yang melingkupi Hermione yang membuat orang di masa itu termanipulasi. Cuma aku yang nggak termanipulasi. Makanya aku gak kenal dia. Dia juga gak tau aku sebelumnya, karena ya, dia gak tahu-menahu sama sekali tentang sihir itu. Hermione terlalu terpesona sama aku *geer *dijitak Author

Hermione Granger: Sekarang aku.

 **Naomi Hime** , gapapaa... Review ampe belasan kali juga gapapa. Malah bikin si Mia seneng jungkir-balik XD. Tapi dampaknya aku yang bakal dipeluk sampe asma akut X3. Nah, kalo itu udah dijelasin menjelang akhir chapter. Kalo si Tom itu mengubah dirinya jadi anak baik-baik sejati. Dan dengan bantuan Dumbledore, dia dibawa ke Hogwarts waktu 8 tahun sebelum Hermione menjejakkan kakinya ke Hogwarts. Itu secara kilat. Karena dia semata-mata mencintaiku *malu-malu meong *Author, Ginny, dan Tom guling-guling ngakak

 **Staecia** , aku dititipin salam sama Draco, katanya dia minta maaf banget gak bisa jadi pacar kamu. Cukup jadi idola kamu aja katanya X3. Tenang, aku bela kamu kok! Aku udah jenggut rambut ubanan dia itu sampe rontok! HAHAHA *evil laugh XD

Author: Hermione jahat juga ya? *merinding

Tom: Aku suka kayak gini! *evil laugh

Tom, Hermione: *duet evil laugh

Author: *jitak Tom dan Hermione. Next, Gin.

Hermione, Tom: *benjol

Ginny: Aku ya. Ini perdanaku baca review di fic Mia loh! *norak XD

 **aquadewi** , usul ditampung ya? Wakk, kamu gak suka Mione sama kakakku?! Tapi yah, sudahlah. Hermione itu terlalu sempurna buat kakakku yang ceroboh X3 *ditimpuk RonMione Lovers XD

 **kiki** , eeh...? Maafkan kesalahan Mia ya? Itu anak emang ceroboh *mendadak ngomel sama Author *Author pundung

Author: Makanya ku kasih garis miring (atau) T-T

Tom: Mia lebay! XD

Ginny: Lebay itu apa?

All (-Ginny): *narik napas lelah

Author: Siapa yang megang kertas requestnya?

Hermione: Aku! Aku! Ini Author!

Author: Oke. Ini daftar request-nya ya. Aku akan update tergantung ilham Tuhan XD *ditimpuk readers. Kemarin aku soalnya ukk. Dan peringkatku turun dikiiitt T-T *untung gak diomelin XD. Oh ya, fyi, pairing new request aku gabungin jadi satu sama pairing request sebelumnya. Biar aku gak bingung, hehe XD. Cekidot!

 **Request Pairing**

1\. Snape × Lily

2\. Lucius × (?)

3\. Blaise × Luna

4\. Lucius × Narcissa

Ginny: Oh ya, Mia bilang, dia gak bisa lanjutin TBRH *bagi yang tau aja. Katanya, otaknya udah mampet di fic itu.

Author: Eh iya. Bener. Tapi gak mampet juga kali X3. Jadi, TBRH resmi DISCONTINUED karena aku lupa jalan cerita yang aku buat sebelumnya, hehe *peace. Oh ya, aku juga mau nanya, **gimana sih cara buat garis di atau WPS Office?** Soalnya aku pakai aplikasi itu.

Tom: Yaudah. Gak ada lagi kan Mia?

Author: *geleng-geleng kepala

Hermione: Author, katanya mau ngasih tantangan? *bisik-bisik

Author: *tepok jidat. Lupa!

Tom: Pelupa! XD :v

Author: X3. Oke, buat para readers, ini cuma tebak-tebakan asal doang. Yang pertama, berapa orang yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang paling pertama? *sebelum garis **~Love of Complementarity~** yang pertama. Kedua, tebak apa yang terjadi sama Draco setelahnya...? *senyum misterius. Draco chapter depan muncul di Session Talkshow kok. Jadi dia bakalan jawab langsung, hehe XD. Yang jawabannya bener, request-nya aku buat duluan! ^_^

Ginny: Udah Mia? Gak ada lagi?

Author: *geleng-geleng kepala

Hermione: Kalo gitu...

All: Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review ^_^


	4. (Snape x Lily) Because You're Not Mine

**Because You're Not Mine**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Severus Snape × Lily Evans**

 **Timeline: Tahun ketujuh Harry Potter, tahun kelima Severus Snape**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Sad, Mistery**

 **Disclaimer:** Kalo Harry Potter punya aku, pasti aku bakal buat Hermione jadian sama Harry atau Draco. Tapi sayangnya, **Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Alur maju-mundur, gaje, garing, OOC, typo, timeline berantakan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Hermione yang baru kali ini mendapat kesempatan untuk memperhatikan cincin warisan Lily Potter, menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dan terasa salah. Sampai akhirnya dia dan Harry menggunakan Pensieve agar mengetahui apa yang terjadi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mione, kau mau mengantarku ke Gringotts?" tanya Harry sambil merapikan kerah bajunya.

Hermione mengernyit. "Boleh. Untuk apa?"

"Mengambil sesuatu yang berharga, of course,"

~oOo~

Harry dan Hermione segera berapparate meninggalkan Hogwarts menuju Gringotts. Kebetulan ini adalah akhir pekan sehingga para murid bebas untuk keluar.

Setelah perang, para murid mengulang kembali tahun pelajaran mereka karena banyak yang harus di renovasi dari Hogwarts. Profesor McGonagall, profesor kesayangan Hermione, diangkat menjadi Kepala Sekolah. Dan berita yang tak kalah menggembirakan, Status darah resmi dihapus! Jadi tak ada lagi yang membeda-bedakan antara Pureblood, Halfblood, ataupun Mudblood. Semua disamaratakan!

"Atas nama keluarga Potter?" tanya seorang Goblin yang memakai kacamata di hidung begitu melihat Harry.

"Yes, sir," jawab Harry.

"Follow me, please," ucap Goblin itu sambil memasuki lorong-lorong di Gringotts. Mereka berbelok, lurus, ataupun terkadang membuka dinding-dinding yang tersembunyi.

Patut diketahui, Hermione yang memiliki memori seperti komputer mencoba menghapalkan jalur-jalur yang mereka lewati. Jadi kalau Harry ingin mengambil sesuatu di Gringotts, tinggal menerobos dan mengikuti Hermione. Tanpa perlu diantar seorang Goblin yang menatap mereka sinis, masih kesal akan pencurian piala Helga Hufflepuff yang lalu.

"Here, sir,"

"Oh, okay," Harry menyahut kaget. Dia tidak sadar mereka sudah sampai. "Bisakah kau menunggu disini? Barang yang ingin kuambil sangat berharga dan rahasia keluargaku,"

"Anda punya waktu tiga puluh menit, sir,"

Tanpa basa-basi mereka segera masuk. Harry segera mencari sesuatu diantara tumpukan peti. Sementara Hermione hanya mengamati dengan kagum ruangan yang dipijaknya. Dia tak menyangka keluarga Potter sekaya ini.

"Ketemu. Ayo, Hermione!" Harry berjalan menuju pintu dengan menenteng sebuah peti segenggaman tangan.

"Hei, sebentar," Hermione menghentikan Harry yang ingin keluar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ambil?" tanya Hermione agak jengkel karena Harry sedari tadi hanya memutuskan semuanya sepihak.

"Sesuatu. We will look at Hogwarts,"

~Because You're Not Mine~

Pemuda itu menghela napas memandangi sebuah peti segenggaman tangan di tangan kanannya. Lalu dengan cepat, pemuda itu berapparate menuju sekolahnya, Hogwarts. Tepatnya kamar di asramanya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dan mulai menulis.

'Aku sangat berharap bertemu denganmu

Untuk menebus masa lalu kelamku—'

Namun pemuda itu malah meremas-remas perkamennya gelisah.

"Salah, salah. Terlalu puitis," Dia mengacak rambut hitamnya dan membuang perkamen itu.

Lalu pemuda itu mengulanginya lagi. Berulangkali. Sampai ketika dia menggulung salahsatu perkamen itu dengan pita emas.

Dibayangannya terproyeksi gambaran seorang gadis berambut merah dengan pandangan tajam ke arahnya.

~Because You're Not Mine~

"Cincin?" tanya Hermione kaku. Siapa yang menyangka kalau sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan rahasia bagi Harry Potter adalah sebuah cincin?

"Lihat baik-baik. Ada sesuatu yang menarik disana,"

Hermione mengamati cincin. Membolak-baliknya, meraba-raba, memicingkan mata, dan menggelindingkannya, sudah Hermione lakukan. Tapi tetap tak ada apapun!

Sebenarnya cincin itu sangat indah. Dengan ukiran cantik bertuliskan 'Lily Potter', sudah bisa dipastikan itu punya ibu Harry. Ditambah dengan detil ukiran cantik berwarna di bagian cincin yang kosong.

"Perhatikan detail di sekitar ukiran 'Lily Potter'," ungkap Harry tak menyerah.

"Mmm," Hermione memerhatikan secara seksama. "Nothing. Tak ada yang aneh,"

Harry menghela napas pasrah. "Oke... Tidakkah kau perhatikan kalau tulisan 'Potter' disana sangat berbeda ukirannya dengan ukiran 'Lily'?"

~Because You're Not Mine~

 _'Lily, aku ingin bertemu. Bisakah kau datang ke Danau Hitam pukul delapan malam? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan. Dan percayalah, ini sangat penting._

 _Severus'._

 **. . . .**

Lily mendengus membaca surat itu.

"Kenapa, Lils?" tanya Alice Carrol. Dia mengintip kertas yang dipegang Lily. "Severus kah? Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Lily kembali mendengus. Terkadang mengesali penyakit amnesia yang sering menyerang Alice tiba-tiba.

"O-oh. Pasti karena insiden kemarin kan?" tembak Alice.

Insiden yang terjadi kemarin adalah, untuk pertama kalinya, Severus Snape menyebut Lily dengan sebutan 'Mudblood'. Sebutan yang menghancurkan hati Lily dan akhirnya memutuskan tali pertemanan antara dirinya dan Severus.

Lily mengangguk resah. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau jadi aku, Lice?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menemuinya," tegas Alice mantap.

"Kalau aku jadi diriku dan aku tak mau?"

Alice tertawa. "Kau memang dirimu, Lils. Dengarkan aku, aku tahu Severus orang yang seperti apa. Dia melakukan sesuatu pasti ada maksudnya. Termasuk hal ini. Lagipula kau tak mau kehilangan Severus hanya karena hal ini kan? Dia sahabat pertamamu, sahabat masa kecilmu, kau pernah menceritakannya padaku kau ingat?"

Lily tersenyum kecut. Apa menyebut seseorang dengan 'mudblood' juga mempunyai alasan dan maksud yang baik?

Lily meragukan itu.

~Because You're Not Mine~

"Apa?" Hermione terperangah. Matanya dengan cepat meneliti tempat yang dimaksud Harry.

Dan benar, ada perbedaan diantara kedua ukiran itu. Ukiran 'Lily' dibuat dengan detil yang cantik. Spasi diantara perkatanya diisi dengan aksen huruf itu sendiri, sehingga tidak menyisakan ruang. Sementara dibagian 'Potter' diukir dengan ukiran yang rapat dan simpel tanpa aksen walaupun sama indahnya.

"Yeah. So different,"

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi pada dua ukiran berbeda itu, Mione?"

Hermione memandangi cincin di tangannya agak lama. "Err... orang yang mengukir berbeda?"

"Bingo! Aku sudah meneliti ini bertahun-tahun. Apa kau mau tahu alasannya?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Yeah. Kenapa tidak?"

Harry mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan berjalan pergi ke suatu tempat diikuti Hermione.

~oOo~

"Kumohon, profesor," pinta Hermione pada Profesor McGonagall.

"Oh, Miss Granger, kau tahu aku tak bisa bilang tidak padamu..."

Harry menyeringai. Sementara Hermione menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak melayangkan jitakan ke Harry.

"...jadi kau tahu keputusanku. Silahkan pakai pensieve sesukamu. Namun, ingat, gunakan dengan positive,"

"Baik, Profesor," ucap Hermione.

"Aku pergi dulu. Gunakan ruangan ini dengan baik," McGonagall pun pergi.

Sementara Harry langsung mengeluarkan memori pensieve dari sakunya mengabaikan Hermione yang mencak-mencak karena harus terpaksa membohongi Profesor McGonagall.

Dia menuangkan tinta dari botol itu ke dalam pensieve.

"Ini saatnya kita tahu apa yang terjadi,"

~Because You're Not Mine~

Severus menunggu Lily dengan gelisah. Dia mengedarkan mata hitamnya untuk mengamati sekitar.

"Apa maumu, Snape?" Ternyata Lily sudah berdiri di batu belakangnya dengan mantap.

Severus tersenyum kecut. 'Bahkan dia memanggilku Snape,'

Severus berbalik dan menatap mata hijau Lily langsung. Mata yang memancarkan berbagai emosi—marah, kesal, bahkan... benci.

Severus tahu dia bersalah karena tak dapat menahan emosinya saat itu. Dan kata-kata 'sialan' itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi itu karena dia... cemburu.

James Potter, orang yang paling dibenci dan sering diperangi Lily kini malah menjadi kekasihnya. Tentu saja Severus, marah dan cemburu sehingga kata-kata itu keluar tanpa bisa kontrolnya.

Dia bermaksud meminta maaf. "Lils, aku minta—"

"Kalau kau bermaksud minta maaf, Snape. Maaf, aku tak bisa. Itu terlalu menyakitkan," Mata hijau Lily masih menatap Severus dengan tatapan menyakiti.

Severus menghela napas. "Oke. Baik, baik. Jika kau tak mau memaafkanku tak apa. Tapi kumohon, terimalah ini. Setelah ini aku berjanji tak akan mengganggumu lagi,"

Lily menatap kotak yang disodorkan Severus dengan resah. Dia mengulurkan tangan perlahan untuk menerima kotak itu. Lily membukanya. Matanya terbelalak. "I-ini..."

Severus hampir melonjak senang ketika mengetahui cincin darinya berhasil menarik perhatian Lily.

"...indah, Sev," Dahi Lily mengerut ketika membaca sebuah ukiran yang sangat cantik. "Lily... Snape? Apa maksudnya, Sev?"

Cincin yang sangat indah. Namun sayangnya berukir dua kata yang membuat Lily nyaris tersedak. Ukiran 'Lily Snape' terlukis cantik dan elegan di cincin itu.

"Aku... sebenarnya sangat... sangat... sangat mencintaimu, Lils. Tapi aku tak mampu mengungkapkannya sampai ketika berita kau berpacaran tersebar. Dan aku... marah. Juga cemburu. Aku baru menyadari kau sangat penting dalam hidupku, Lils,"

Jantung Lily berdebar. Menunggu Severus mengungkapkan perasaan 'cinta'nya dan memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya. Lily akan dengan senang hati memutuskan James demi Severus.

"Namun aku tahu aku sudah terlambat. Sakit menyadarinya. Tapi, inilah yang terjadi. Aku tak bisa apa-apa," ucap Severus.

"Kenapa... kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Lily bergetar. Mata hijaunya menggelap karena kekecewaan yang dalam.

Severus tersenyum pahit. "Karena aku merasa kau bukan milikku. Karena itu..." Severus menunjuk cincin yang saat ini dipegang Lily. "...cincin ini bisa kau modifikasi sesuai namamu di masa depan nanti. Namaku yang tertera disitu, mungkin hanya sementara saja, sampai kau bisa menemukan pengganti nama itu dan menggantinya. Dan aku pastikan, orang itu bukan aku," Suara Severus memelan.

"Sev," Suara Lily bergetar hebat. Diikuti oleh bahunya yang kemudian ikut bergetar dan setetes airmata yang jatuh. "Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi... tapi..."

Severus bergeming. Dia menatap tanah disana dengan kosong.

"...tapi kita tak bisa menjalani hidup seperti biasa, bersahabat seperti biasa, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat ini, semua itu mustahil, Sev," Lily menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Severus tahu kata-kata ini yang akan keluar dari bibir merah muda Lily. Bahkan dia tahu kalau dia tak bisa bersama Lily bukan hanya saat ini, tapi selamanya.

Maka, Severus merengkuh Lily erat. Sementara Lily menahan tangis sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Thanks Lils, untuk semuanya,"

"Me, too,"

Dan mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Ditengah angin malam yang sejuk. Seolah menemani dan menabahkan hati bagi mereka yang menjalani 'perpisahan' tersebut.

~oOo~

Mereka keluar dari pensieve dengan wajah kusam. Pandangan mata mereka kosong. Bahkan bekas airmata juga masih terlihat di pipi Hermione.

"Harry," "Hermione," Mereka berucap bersamaan.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, mereka segera berpelukan. Seperti apa yang tadi baru saja mereka lihat di pensieve.

Pensieve memory Lily yang masih disimpan oleh almarhumah ibunda Harry karena dia menganggapnya berharga.

"Aku menemukan memori itu dalam peti kecil ini. Bersama dengan surat, dan secarik kertas tulisan Mum," Suara Harry bergetar. "Aku baru melihat memori itu hari ini. Walaupun aku sudah menebaknya,"

Tangan Hermione mengulur lemah mengambil secarik kertas tulisan Lily Potter nee Evans. Dia menatap sekilas surat itu dan membelalak.

"Dan dua orang yang kau maksud itu mereka? Snape menulis bagian 'Lily', lalu Lily menghapus tulisan 'Snape' menjadi 'Potter'? Karena itukah dua ukiran ini berbeda?"

Harry mengangguk.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Lalu kembali fokus pada kertas di tangannya.

 **. . . .**

 _Hari itu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memaafkanmu. Dengan menghampirimu dan berkata tulus, 'Aku memaafkanmu, Sev. Sepenuh hatiku.' Namun aku tak bisa. Entah mengapa._

 _Seperti yang kau bilang. Kita memang tak ditakdirkan bersama._

 _Namun kau tak bilang, apakah takdir juga tak mengizinkan mencintai? Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi sejujurnya, hanya Potter-lah yang menempati posisi istimewa di hatiku ini. Dan entah mengapa, aku bahagia._

 _Aku bahagia dengan semua yang telah terjadi di hidupku._

 _Cinta tak harus memiliki kan? Aku tak mengatakan padamu karena —aku tahu dan selalu tahu— kau bukan milikku._

 _Aku menyadari semua itu, Sev._

— _Lily_ _Evans_ _Potter_

 **~TAMAT~**

 **~Session Talkshow~**

Harry: *bolak-balik kertas fanfic. Mia, ini akunya yang lola atau emang fanfic kamunya yang gak jelas?

Author: Mungkin dua-duanya :p. Huhuhu, maaf ya semua, aku bener-bener gak punya inspirasi bagus untuk pairing ini T^T

Draco: Emang sejak kapan Mia punya inspirasi bagus? XD

Mia: *melotot *nangis lagi. Draco jahat! X3

Draco: That's me! *senyum sok cool

All (-Draco): *muntah berjamaah

Author: Pengumuman yang chapter kemarin dulu ya... chapter kemarin yang ngobrol itu ada 3 orang. Dan yang terjadi sama Draco... *ngelirik Draco

Draco: Oke. Kemarin yang terjadi setelah Ron dan Hermione jadian adalah aku merelakan Hermione. Karena cinta tak harus memiliki kan? *eaaa :v

Author: Kok si Ginny, Hermione, sama Ron telat ya?

Harry: Macet kali!

Author: Orang apparate kok! Emang apparate bisa macet?! *kesel sendiri

Harry: *nyengir

Author: Eh, tapi btw, aku merasa istimewa loh! Diantara dua cowok gini... Kayak cinta segitiga! XD

Harry: Maaf Mia. Aku udah punya Ginny.

Draco: *ngacak rambut. Kamu bukan tipeku. So, maaf ya Mia! *muka sok

Author: Yaelah, belom juga nyatain perasaan udah ditolak. Nasibb... T-T

Ginny: Mia! Apa kabar? *tiba-tiba nongol

Author: Baikk. Baiikk... banget. Saking baiknya nungguin kamu sama Hermione aku jadi bulukan! :3

Ron: Hai Mia! Salam kenal!

Author: Eh, ada Ron? Salam kenal juga ya! :) Btw, dimana Hermione?

Ginny: Eh, tadi kayaknya buru-buru gitu dia... *nengok ke Ron

Ron: *mengernyitkan dahi. Tadi kayaknya dia bilang soal ketinggalan-ketinggalan dan dimarahin author.

Author: APA?! HERMIONE LUPA BAWA KERTAS REQUEST?! *murka. (All [-Author]: *ketakutan *ngambil kuda-kuda ngibrit) Ah, yasudahlah! Sambil nunggu Hermione, kita bacain balasan review aja ya!

Ginny: Dari aku ya. Hai, **Ley Gatharowl**! Makasih buat pujiannya untuk Mia. Tapi jangan keseringan muji ya, entar kepala dia lebih gede daripada badan lagi! XD *author pundung. Ron OOC? Kakakku kan emang labil, jadi yah, begitu XD. Wah, keponakan-keponakanku di masa depan ya? Sip! Kebetulan Mia juga suka sama pair ScoRose kayaknya. Iya kan, Mia? (Author: Yup! *ngangguk girang). Makasih untuk dukungannya buat Mia ya! ^_^

Hemione: Semua! I'M COMING! *nyengir

Author: Kamu telat Hermione! Baca review, langsung! :3

Hermione: Oke! Sayang sekali kamu belum beruntung, **Lillyan flo**! XD. Sip! Request akan langsung masuk ke daftar!

Harry: Wah, **Ariana Rose Riddle** —in chapter 2—, ternyata banyak yang kayak kamu! Suka sama chap 2 lalu! Mia harus traktir nih! *ngelirik Mia.

(Author: Tenang aja, aku udah siapin sesuatu untuk kalian yang pernah nongol di fic-ku. Terutama chapter 2.

All (-Mia): Bener, Mia?

Author: Bener dong! *smirk

Hermione: Aku curigation sama Mia. Mia kan ratu pelit dan anaknya gak berperikemanusiaan XD

Mia: *melotot *ngasah golok

Hermione: Tuh kan! X3 *kabur)

Mia bener-bener pingsan loh dipeluk sama kamu! Sampe dia bertanya-tanya apa kamu anak Molly sampe pelukannya bisa bikin orang is dead dengan mudah? XD (Author: Hush, umbar aib aja! -_-). Thanks, pujiannya buat si author-pemalas ini! Mungkin kamu ngerti karena kamu emang cinta sama ToMione? ToMione-lovers sejati? *eaa :v. Mia sukkkaa banget sama ToMione. Kayaknya tuh unik, katanya loh!

Draco: **Ariana Rose Riddle** in chapter 3, terimakasih karena walaupun gak kuat masih menyempatkan membaca. Sejujurnya, aku terharu! *pura-pura ngelap ujung mata padahal mah ada belek X3. Okay, Mia so excited denger a.k.a baca kata 'duet', jadi katanya BOLEH BANGET! :v. Omong-omong HarMione, sejujurnya Mia nunggu banget orang ada yang request ini. But, Nothing! Mia sampai sedih dan gak mau makan *padahal emang karena lagi puasa :v. Sip! *kedip mata

Ron: **Ulilil Olala** , wah, kamu suka aku sama Mione ya? *sumringah. Sayang banget di kehidupan nyata dia gak sama aku *lirik Draco. Mia emang agak susah pas bikin scene romance! :v. Thanks, ya!

Hermione: Ini request kalian...!

 **Request Pairing**

1\. Lucius × (?)

2\. Blaise × Luna

3\. Lucius × Narcissa

4\. Scorpius × Rose

5\. Harry × Ginny

6\. Scorpius × Lily

Author: Oke. Kita pamit dulu!

All: See you in next chapter ya! Don't forget review! ^_^


	5. (Lucius x Luna) Eternal

~ Eternal ~

 **Pairing: Lucius Malfoy x Luna Lovegood**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Sad, Drama**

 **Timeline: Tahun ketujuh Luna Lovegood, Tahun ketujuh Lucius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Cerita amat panjang (disarankan membaca sambil tiduran atau melakukan sesuatu), g** **aje, alur membingungkan, OOC, typo, timeline berantakan, alur maju-mundur**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Luna Lovegood mengambil sebuah barang menarik dari Hermione tanpa menyadari bahwa itu Time Turner. Saat penyelidikan barang itu, dia tanpa sengaja menabrak Lucius Malfoy dan menyadari bahwa sang Malfoy meninggalkan sebuah buku. Dan Luna baru menyadari barang di kantong jubahnya adalah Time Turner. Dan Time Turner itu PECAH! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Luna?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

(===)

Luna bolak-balik di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan wajah muram. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Semua ini gara-gara Wrackspurt, Nargles! —Oh, Dad pasti marah besar! —Lagipula kenapa aku tak bisa sih?! —Gara-gara mereka aku jadi lupa mencatat materi! —Kenapa aku belum menangkapnya?! —Hah! Aku harus menguatkan diri walaupun aku bukan Gryffindor! —Hei, Hermione! Apa yang kau bawa?" Perkataan Luna yang melompat dari satu hal ke hal lain terhenti saat Hermione masuk Ruang Rekreasi sambil membawa barang-barang aneh.

Luna memang lupa mencatat di pelajaran Profesor Binns dan dia menyalahkan Wrackspurt juga Nargles karena itu! Oh, ya ampun! Dan karena itulah dia disini —Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Entah darimana dia tahu kata sandinya—, Luna berpikir Hermione pasti akan meminjamkannya catatan materi Sejarah Sihir tadi.

"Hai juga Luna!" Hermione menaruh semua barang di tangannya ke meja Ruang Rekreasi. "Barang-barang ini akan kuselidiki,"

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" Luna bertanya penuh harap. Dia melupakan catatan Sejarah Sihir milik Hermione yang ingin dipinjamnya.

Hermione menatap Luna yang balas menatapnya dengan puppy-eyes-andalan-Luna-Lovegood. "Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh ambil satu dan membawanya untuk diselidiki!"

Hermione menarik sebuah perkamen dan sebuah koin yang biasa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi para Laskar Dumbledore. Sementara Luna mengamati tumpukan barang didepannya. Ada buku, liontin, piala, batu permata, bahkan pedang, dan— SEBUAH KALUNG!

Kalung itu agak aneh. Dengan rantai kalung yang lebih panjang dari kalung biasa —yang mungkin kalau dipakai bisa mencapai perut—, dan liontinnya yang berbentuk seperti jam. Tapi yang namanya Luna Lovegood tentu saja tertarik pada barang yang anti-mainstream (baca: aneh). Segera saja kalung itu menjadi pilihannya.

"Hermione! Aku pilih ini!" seru Luna sambil mengacungkan kalung itu dan Hermione —yang tak mengalihkan pandangan dari perkamen yang ditulisnya— mengangguk acuh.

Luna pergi setelah memasukkan barang pilihannya tersebut ke saku jubah. Gadis itu melangkah keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan riang. Bahkan melupakan catatan Sejarah Sihir itu.

Tujuan Luna selanjutnya adalah: Perpustakaan!

Luna dengan lihai melewati segerombolan anak-anak yang juga sedang berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Namun seperti pepatah: Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan terjatuh juga! Begitupun Luna. Alhasil, dia menabrak seseorang saat sedang berjalan di dekat kantor Dumbledore.

Luna akan jatuh terbaring jika saja tak ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pinggangnya. Menghela napas, Luna memantapkan diri melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

Tampan. Kesan pertama yang ditangkap Luna. Ketampanan yang tak akan pudar walau dimakan usia.

"Miss Lovegood, anda bisa segera bangkit dan saya bisa melanjutkan perjalanan saya yang tertunda. Anda sungguh membuang-buang waktu saya yang berharga," Lucius Malfoy berkata dengan angkuhnya.

Luna segera tersadar dan mengutuk dalam hati menabrak orang tak berperikemanusiaan macam Lucius Malfoy. Gadis itu pun berdiri. "Maaf Mr. Malfoy. Saya benar-benar tak sengaja dan tak bermaksud apa-apa. Dan maaf juga karena membuang waktu anda yang sangat berharga,"

Lucius menatap tajam Luna karena menyadari sarkasmenya yang sangat kentara. Sementara Luna menatapnya dengan polos. Tanpa basi-basi Lucius langsung berbelok ke koridor yang menuju kantor Dumbledore.

Luna menghela napas lega karena tak berurusan panjang dengan orang seperti Lucius. Matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang tergeletak di pinggir tembok.

Dengan insting Ravenclaw-nya, Luna mengambil buku itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong jubahnya bersatu dengan barang pilihannya tadi.

Tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

~oOo~

Luna membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

Penyelidikan hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi setidaknya Luna tahu barang yang ada di kantong jubahnya saat ini.

Time Turner. Baru itu informasi yang dia dapatkan.

Luna merogoh kantongnya hendak mengambil Time Turner itu. Namun yang berhasil tertarik keluar adalah sebuah buku coklat kusam yang tadi ditemukannya.

Merenung sebentar. Luna akhirnya membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

 _M.A.L_

Luna berpikir mungkin ini inisial pemilik buku yang ada di genggamannya. Jadi dia membalik halaman selanjutnya.

(===)

 _ **Hogwarts, 1977**_

 _Oh, entah apa yang merasukiku untuk membuat catatan harian seperti ini! Sepertinya kehadiran gadis itu didekatku sudah mempengaruhiku. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

 _Oke, aku akan menceritakannya._

 _Sudah seminggu ini aku berteman dengan seorang gadis yang katakan saja, aneh. Dia terlalu riang, kurasa. Dan dia tak berhenti tersenyum juga menceritakan hal-hal aneh padaku. Dan sebagai Ketua Murid yang baik, aku meresponsnya dengan senyuman._

 _Walaupun sebenarnya ini agak aneh. Aku kan tak suka tersenyum pada sembarang orang. Bukannya aku mau bersikap angkuh atau sombong atau apa, aku hanya ingin mereka sadar bahwa level aku dan orang itu berbeda. Tapi jika kau mengatakan itu sombong, terserah. Seperti pada teman sesama ketua muridku._

 _Kembali ke gadis itu. Namun dia benar-benar menyenangkan! Aku merasa hidup saat berada disampingnya, sungguh! Bahkan aku juga merasakan hal-hal yang tak pernah kurasakan. Dan itu karenanya!_

 _Aku merasa perlu menulis kenangan bersamanya karena kupikir dia akan pergi. Entah kenapa perasaanku berkata seperti itu. Dan anehnya, aku tak mau mengabaikan kata hatiku kali ini! Jadi karena itulah catatan ini dibuat._

 _Dan siapa nama gadis itu. Tak akan pernah kusebutkan disini._

 _Sincerely,_

 _M.A.L_

(===)

Luna mengerutkan kening membaca lembaran itu.

"Lucu sekali. Dia tak mau menyebutkan nama gadisnya. Bahkan dia tak menulis nama jelasnya! Dasar orang aneh!" Luna merenung lalu mengangkat bahu. Dia kembali membalik halaman selanjutnya.

(===)

 _ **Hogwarts, 1977**_

 _Aku baru menyadari kalau dia sangat cantik! Bahkan di Pesta Dansa ini banyak cowok yang meliriknya diam-diam. Dan entah kenapa aku ingin melontarkan salahsatu dari Kutukan Tak Termaafkan bahkan mungkin ketiganya ke cowok-cowok yang meliriknya itu. Jadi aku segera menyeretnya ke lantai dansa dan berdansa dengannya._

 _Dan kurasa jika aku mau, aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya. Apalagi saat aku bertanya, dia ternyata Darah-Murni! Jadi Mother dan Father mungkin tak akan melarang hubunganku dengannya._

 _Aku akan berbicara dengannya tentang ini._

 _Sincerely,_

 _M.A.L_

 _P.S: Aku berharap dia menjawab dengan positif_

(===)

 _ **Hogwarts, 1977**_

 _Dia mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Apa sih, yang kurang dariku? Er, bukannya aku mau menyombongkan diri. Tapi sebagai salahsatu dari tiga cassanova Hogwarts, tentunya aku memiliki kecerdasan, ketampanan, dan kharisma diatas rata-rata._

 _Jadi kenapa dia menolakku?_

 _Namun sayangnya, aku tak bisa memaksanya. Dan yang membuatku aneh, kenapa aku merasa sangat tersakiti? Aku belum jatuh cinta padanya kan?_

 _Semoga dia tak menghindar dariku!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _M.A.L_

(===)

Luna menepuk dahinya. Hampir saja dia lupa kalau dia harus menyelidiki Time Turner disakunya. Ini gara-gara dia terlalu asyik membaca catatan harian itu.

Masih dengan sebelah tangannya memegang buku. Dia merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan Time Turner.

"Oh, tidak! Ini pasti karena terjatuh tadi," Luna menahan napas melihat Time Turner itu retak. Dia mencari tongkat sihirnya dan mengetukkannya ke benda itu. Hendak memantrainya agar kembali ke semula.

Sayangnya ketukan itu malah memperparah keadaan Time Turner dan membuat pemutarnya berulangkali terputar sendiri.

"Tidak!" Kali ini seruan itu disertai dengan tubuhnya yang menghilang bersama Time Turner juga buku itu.

 **~Eternal~**

Bruk!

Seorang gadis berambut pirang terjatuh setelah ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda berambut platinum.

"Er, aku tak melihatmu," Pemuda berambut platinum itu mengulurkan tangan.

Luna mendongakkan kepala memandang pemuda itu dan tercengang. "Malfoy?!" Tangannya menyambut uluran pemuda itu dengan kaku.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi namun tangannya tetap membantu Luna untuk berdiri. "Kau tahu namaku? Namaku Lucius Malfoy. Ketua Murid Hogwarts tahun ini. Siapa namamu, Miss?"

Mendengar itu, Luna makin tercengang. Matanya yang bulat membelalak lebar. "Namaku..." Luna berpikir sejenak. "Anna Lynx. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke ruang Profesor Dumbledore?"

Lucius terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Ikuti aku,"

Luna mengangguk. Dia mengikuti Lucius ke kantor Dumbledore. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu mahogani besar yang berukir Gargoyle.

"Permen jeruk," Lucius mengucap dengan malas-malasan. Gargoyle itu melompat kesamping dan pintu terbuka. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa Kepala Sekolah —Albus Dumbledore— membuat lelucon dengan memasang kata sandi seperti itu. "Silahkan masuk, Miss. Saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini,"

Luna mengangguk penuh terimakasih dengan riang ke Lucius lalu melangkah senang ke dalam ruangan.

"Er, Profesor?" panggil Luna. Menyadari kantor ini kosong.

GUBRAK! PRANG! KLONTANG!

Luna meringis melihat Dumbledore terjatuh dari atas dan disusul oleh benda yang terbuat dari alumunium.

"Oh, maaf. Aku sedang bereksperimen sedikit," Dumbledore bangkit dan berdiri lalu duduk dikursinya. Dumbledore memicingkan mata. "Ada apa, Miss...?"

Luna tersenyum. "Apa anda mengenal saya, Profesor?"

"Miss Mandy Laurence?"

Luna menggeleng perlahan. "Sebenarnya saya bukan berasal dari zaman ini Profesor,"

"Jadi anda...?"

"Yup. Saya berasal dari masa depan. Tepatnya tahun 1997," Luna kemudian menceritakan asal-muasal mengapa dia terperangkap di zaman ini.

Dumbledore merenung sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bulan separo-nya. "Aku sebenarnya pernah mendengar kejadian semacam ini. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa ini bisa benar-benar terjadi. Setahuku memang ada alat yang memungkinkan kita kembali ke masa lalu, namun dalam jangka singkat. Seperti Time-Turner ini, tapi berdasarkan ceritamu, kau terperangkap disini jauh dari masamu? Boleh aku lihat benda itu? Dan namamu, Miss?"

Luna menyerahkan Time Turner di saku jubahnya. "Anna Lynx,"

Dumbledore membolak-balikkan Time Turner lalu menaruhnya sangat perlahan di meja kerjanya. "Sebentar, Miss. Kau butuh ini," Dumbledore mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Luna. Tongkatnya mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang segera menyelubungi tubuh Luna.

Luna merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan. Anting lobak dan kalung butterbeer di tubuhnya menghilang. Cahaya biru pun terserap ke tubuhnya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya cahaya biru di tongkat Dumbledore. "Mantra apa itu, Profesor?"

"Mantra Fidelius. Menyembunyikan apa yang seharusnya tak ada," Dumbledore menyimpan tongkatnya. "Dengar. Untuk sekarang, ini biodata milikmu. Anna Lynx merupakan anak dari John Lynx dan Vione Lynx nee Dìarssè. Pindahan dari Beauxbatons dan terseleksi masuk Ravenclaw. Pintar dalam matapelajaran. Kutu buku. Dia pindah dengan alasan bosan. Lynx merupakan keluarga Pureblood sihir di Perancis. Aku sudah menyematkan mantra-alih bahasa ke dalam Fidelius tadi. Jadi kalau anda ingin berbahasa Perancis, katakan, 'Francais' dan bahasa akan mengalir sendirinya,"

Luna mengangguk mengerti. Untung saja dia termasuk orang yang bermemori kuat dan cepat mengerti. Jadi kata-kata cepat Dumbledore tidak mengalir sia-sia.

"Boleh aku tahu nama aslimu?"

"Luna Lovegood," Luna tersenyum.

"Xenophilius," gumam Dumbledore sambil menerawang. Dia tersenyum mengetahui dengan siapa Xenophilius berakhir.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk,"

Kriet... Blam!

"Profesor Dumbledore?" Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Dumbledore terdengar.

"Ah, Miss Lily Evans, kebetulan sekali," Dumbledore sengaja menyebut nama panjang Lily.

Luna menoleh dan iris birunya merefleksi pantulan Lily Evans, terutama matanya. Dan itu membuat Luna berjengit. "Potter..." desis Luna tak sadar.

Wajah cerah Lily berubah. Berganti raut wajah kesal yang berusaha dia tahan. Dumbledore mengulum semyumnya.

"Oke. Langsung saja. Aku ingin Miss Lynx sekamar denganmu di kamar Ketua Murid,"

Untungnya wajah Lily berubah. Dia menjadi antusias dan dengan semangat dia mengangguk. "Tentu boleh Profesor!"

(• • • • •)

"Jadi begitu," Luna bergumam pelan begitu mendengar cerita Lily —keluh kesah, lebih tepatnya— tentang James Potter, ayah Harry, yang merupakan pembuat onar, sok cool, sok playboy, sok berkuasa, dan bla bla bla... Juga tentang Lily yang dengan amat sangat terpaksa menerima pernyataan cinta James agar dia berhenti mengganggu Lily dan ya begitulah... "Mungkin kepala James sering dihinggapi Wrackspurt dan Nargles sehingga dia jadi seperti itu," tanggap Luna.

Lily mengernyitkan dahi. "Wrackspurt, Nargles? Apa itu?" Lily yang memang memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi segera menanyakan hal itu pada Luna.

"Semacam makhluk yang sering mengusili orang dan membuat sebuah kerusakan sementara di kepala seseorang," jawab Luna.

"Oh. Tapi kurasa itu memang sikap alamiah Potter," jawab Lily dengan wajah serius. "Dan, oh ya, kenapa kau memanggilku Potter?" Lily bertanya penasaran. Mata hijaunya berkilau.

"Err, itu..." Luna tergagap. Tidak mungkin kan, dia berkata kalau dia berasal dari masa depan dan mengetahui seorang bermarga Potter yang merupakan anak Lily dan James.

"Evans...?" Suara seseorang memotong perkataan Luna. Membuat Luna diam-diam menghela napas lega.

Wajah Lily kembali berubah. Menjadi keruh dan datar. Dia dan Luna menoleh ke asal suara. "Ada apa, Malfoy?" tanya Lily cuek dan datar pada Lucius Malfoy.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu untuk membuat proposal pesta _valentine_ bersama," Lucius mendongak memandang Lily dan mengernyit melihat Luna yang baru beberapa jam lalu ditemuinya berada disini, Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. "Miss Lynx?"

Perkataan Lucius membuat Lily berjengit. "DEMI GODRIC! Untuk itulah aku datang ke Ruang Dumbledore! Merlin!" Seolah melupakan Luna, dia segera berjalan cepat keluar.

Luna melongo. Lalu meringis. Dia tak menyangka ibu Harry akan seperti ini. Temperamental —sebutlah, sensitif— dan ceroboh.

"Jadi mau menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau ada disini Miss?" tanya Lucius dan duduk di sofa seberang Luna. Dia meletakkan perkamen-perkamen yang dibawanya ke meja.

"Begini. Aku murid pindahan dan masuk Ravenclaw. Sayangnya kamar di asrama Ravenclaw sudah penuh. Jadi Profesor Dumbledore menempatkanku di kamar Lily. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Miss! Aku merasa tua!" Luna mengerucutkan bibirmya.

Lucius menatap Luna aneh, dia menaikkan alisnya namun sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli. Dan Luna hampir saja jatuh terpana. Demi Merlin, Lucius tersenyum padanya?!

~oOo~

Lily mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Matanya memelototi tulisan di kertas kecil yang berada disamping bubur dalam nampan di kamarnya.

Tulisan Lucius Malfoy.

 _Lynx bilang kau sakit. Jadi dia membuatkanmu bubur dan berkata 'Semoga cepat sembuh,' padamu._

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Lnyx & Malfoy**_

 _P.S: Aku dipaksa menulis oleh Lynx (Malfoy)_

Lily masih ternganga kagum. Jarang sekali Malfoy seperti ini padanya. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah. Bahkan sikapnya saat pertama kali mengetahui Lily partnernya setahun ke depan sangat buruk. Dia hampir tak pernah tersenyum pada Lily —itupun senyum formal—. Tapi sekarang?

Lily menyeringai.

 _Well_ , ini karena Anna Lynx.

Lily baru saja akan menaruh kertas itu dan makan. Namun matanya menangkap surat yang lain. Lily mengambilnya. Dari bau wewangian yang tercium, dia tahu ini dari siapa.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan James Potter. Lily memutar bolamatanya.

~oOo~

Saat ini mata pelajaran di Hogwarts sudah berakhir. Lucius berada di Perpustakaan Hogwarts menulisi sebuah perkamen yang tampaknya merupakan proposal hari valentine tahun ini. Dan Luna sepertinya memerankan perannya dengan baik, dia menjawab beberapa pertanyaan guru dengan —walaupun tidak sebaik Hermione di masanya— baik, dan dia juga sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang makhluk gaib di depannya.

Tadinya. Sebelum dia kemudian menyadari hujan deras turun di luar Hogwarts.

Mata biru laut Luna memandang jendela. _'Hujan, padahal hari sangat cerah'_ , pikirnya.

Luna melirik Lucius di sebrangnya yang sedang tekun menulisi lembaran perkamen. Sebagai Ketua Murid yang merasa harus bertanggungjawab bila terjadi sesuatu apapun pada Luna, Lucius bersedia menemani Luna kemanapun karena merupakan murid baru Hogwarts yang masih belum mengetahui apapun tentang Hogwarts.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Lucius, menyadari tatapan Luna. Dia menggulung perkamen yang baru selesai di tulisnya, mengayunkan tongkatnya dan muncullah sebuah kotak persegi panjang dari udara kosong. Lucius memasukkan pena bulu, tinta, dan perkamen itu kesana sebelum kemudian melenyapkannya kotak itu.

"Kau ada acara sehabis ini?" Bukannya menjawab, Luna malah balas bertanya.

Lucius terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Selain diskusi nanti malam bersama Evans, aku tak punya kegiatan lain lagi,"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Luna berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi keluar setelah memberi isyarat yang membuat Lucius mengikuti langkahnya dengan bingung.

Hujan telah reda. Mereka terus melangkah ke belakang Hogwarts dan mendapati padang hijau alami di sana. Dan berhenti.

Luna menoleh ke arah Lucius. "Kau tahu, Malfoy? Ada banyak hal yang terjadi setelah hujan,"

"Apa saja itu?" tanya Lucius cuek, dia tak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Luna menatap alam di hadapannya. Dia memejamkan mata dan merentangkan tangannya sambil menghela napas santai. "Pertama, udara lebih segar dan sejuk,"

"Kedua..." Luna mengayunkan tongkat ke kakinya sehingga kini kakinya tanpa alas dan melangkah-langkah kecil. "...air hujan yang terdapat di rumput-rumput dan terinjak kaki membuat kita bebas dan melupakan masalah kita,"

"Ketiga," Luna melirik langit dan mencari-cari sesuatu dan menunjuknya begitu sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. "...terdapat fenomena sehabis hujan yang cukup langka,"

Lucius melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Luna. Pelangi. Dengan warna-warni indah yang samar.

"Aku mempunyai impian mustahil sejak kecil, aku ingin sekali dekat atau menyentuh bahkan berseluncur dengan pelangi di atas sana," Mata Luna menerawang ke angkasa.

Lucius tiba-tiba merasa ingin membantu Luna. Dia terlihat sedih mengetahui impiannya mustahil. Namun kemudian dia mempunyai sebuah ide. Lucius menyeringai, "Memang mustahil untuk menyentuh pelangi. Tapi kurasa, kita bisa berada dekat dengan pelangi itu."

Luna menoleh ke arah Lucius dengan raut bingung. "Maksudmu? Apa bisa?"

Lucius tersenyum misteri. "Tunggu disini," ucapnya dan segera berapparate ke suatu tempat.

Lucius kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan sapu terbangnya, Nimbus1654. Luna membelalak.

"Tentu saja! Mengapa aku tak terpikirkan hal ini?!" gumam Luna tak percaya.

Lucius menaikkan Luna di belakangnya dan setelah itu Lucius naik ke sapu. Sapu itu pun meluncur ke angkasa.

Luna merasakan adrenalin dalam dirinya semakin kuat dengan semakin dekatnya dia dengan pelangi, sehingga dia merentangkan tangannya lebar sebelum kemudian memeluk pinggang Lucius erat dan menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya di punggung Lucius, yang merasa pipinya memanas begitu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Luna memeluknya dengan erat.

 _Wusssh!_ Mereka terbang melewati pelangi.

"MALFOOOY! _Iam so excited! Thank you!_ " Luna berteriak sambil memeluk Lucius lebih erat.

Lucius yang agak terkejut Luna memeluknya lebih erat kehilangan kendali sapunya. Sapu menukik tajam menuju tanah.

"Tidak!" Lucius mencoba untuk memperlambat jatuhnya sapu. Dia mengayunkan tongkat ke sapunya. "Impedimenta!"

Rupanya dia bertindak sangat tepat. Tak lama setelah mantra pelambat diluncurkan, Lucius merasa kakinya memijak tanah. Dia tertegun menyadari bahwa...

...DI BELAKANGNYA TAK ADA ORANG!

"Kemana Lynx? LYNX!" Lucius berseru panik.

"Aku disini!" Sebuah suara samar menyambutnya. Lucius mengikuti suara itu dan sampai di tempat Luna.

Luna terlihat memandang ke depan. Matanya terlihat sedih.

"Kau melihat apa, Lynx?" tanya Lucius bingung.

Luna menoleh ke arah Lucius dengan wajah datar. "Thestral,"

Lucius terperangah. "Bukankah Thestral..."

Luna mengangguk dan memandang lagi ke depan. "Benar. Aku sudah melihat kematian. Padahal... Thestral merupakan hewan yang tidak jahat. Tetapi apa yang membuat orang bisa melihatnya, membuatnya dianggap negatif. Mereka sama seperti makhluk lainnya. Namun karena hal itulah yang membuatnya dirasa berbeda."

Sejenak hening. Sampai kemudian Lucius bertanya lirih, "Kematian siapa yang kau lihat?"

"Ibuku. Namun percayalah aku tak mau menceritakannya,"

Hening kembali. Lucius memandang pemandangan di depannya. Sampai ada sesuatu berwarna coklat dekat pohon menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah buku.

Tanpa basa-basi, Lucius segera mengambil buku itu. Dia ingin membukanya namun... "Jangan Malfoy!" larang Luna. Dia segera mengambil buku itu lembut dari Lucius.

"Buku ini adalah memo pribadi. Jadi... cuma orang tertentu yang bisa membukanya. Di dunia muggle biasa disebut Diary," jelas Luna. "Tertarik membuatnya?"

Lucius terlihat agak menimbang-nimbang. "Muggle ya? Entahlah,"

Lucius melihat ke arah langit dan menyadari hari sudah sore. "Kita kembali ke asrama. Evans pasti sudah menungguku,"

~oOo~

 **Lucius POV**

"Kau baru datang," Evans bergumam datar. Namun aku tahu dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan tidak meledak.

"Maaf, aku menjaga Lynx, dia masih anak baru," balasku agak pelan. Aku mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan muncul sebuah kotak dari udara kosong. Aku mengambil perkamen dan pena bulu juga tinta dari sana. Aku menyerahkan perkamen pada Evans. "Ini. Aku tahu kau sakit. Jadi, aku sudah membuat semua proyeknya. Tinggal menunggu persetujuanmu,"

Ekspresi keras Evans agak melunak. Dia mengulurkan tangan mengambil perkamen itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mata hijaunya memindai perkamen yang kutulis tadi sore.

Sementara dia membaca, aku mengamatinya. Evans sebenarnya cantik sekali. Dengan rambut merah gelap dan mata hijau cemerlang yang menunjukkan kepintarannya. Kini aku mengerti kenapa kebanyakan cowok naksir Evans. Selain cantik, dia juga jenius dan ramah, walau agak tempramental. Jujur, aku sempat suka padanya saat tahun ketiga-ku, tapi ternyata saat yang sama Potter menyukainya. Dan aku paling malas berhubungan apalagi sampai berseteru dengan marga Potter yang terkenal sebagai salah satu Darah Murni berpengaruh selain keluargaku dan Black.

Namun kurasa Lynx juga tak kalah cantik...

Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Aku setuju," ucapan Evans membuat lamunanku buyar. Dia mengangkat alis menatapku aneh saat menyadari aku tersentak.

"Semuanya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Evans mengangguk tak sabar dan meletakkan perkamen itu di meja. "Menurutmu? Walaupun ada beberapa yang tak mungkin, tapi jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran," Dia langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya meninggalkanku yang melongo.

~oOo~

 **Valentine's Day**

Luna mengamati pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Dia menghela napas. "Kenapa aku masih belum bisa kembali?"

Sudah seminggu lebih dia disini. Tapi tak ada perkembangan time turner apapun dari Dumbledore. Dia berteman dengan Lily dan Lucius, ini menyalahi takdir!

Diam-diam Luna menghela napas lagi.

Mau bagaimana lagi?! Semua anak menatapnya aneh setiap Luna memasuki Aula Besar. Walaupun sikap mereka sudah agak melunak.

"Anna...?" Suara Lily menyentaknya dari lamunan.

"Ya, Lils?" sahut Luna tenang. Samasekali tak terlihat bahwa tadi dia kaget karena suara Lily.

"OH, YA AMPUN! KAU BELUM SIAP-SIAP, ANNA?!" Lily berkata shock melihat Luna hanya berganti baju saja.

Baru saja Luna akan menjawab, Lily sudah menariknya menuju lemari untuk memilih baju.

"Mmm, ini bukan... ini tidak cocok... ini terlalu mencolok... ini... AAH! YANG INI!" Pilihan Lily jatuh pada gaun terusan hijau gelap sampai ke mata kaki. Dengan beberapa ukiran simple yang menghiasinya dan model tangannya yang menyerupai pakaian Princess Belle di Beauty and the Beast.

"Ayo, ganti baju pakai ini! Aku juga mau ganti baju!" Lily memberikan baju itu dan kembali memilih baju.

Luna menurutinya. Dia mengganti gaunnya dengan itu.

Lily juga sudah menemukan gaun yang dia suka. Sebuah gaun dengan warna biru bervariasi, dari biru laut sampai biru ravenclaw. Dengan kerah menggembung melewati bahu yang cantik. Lily segera berganti baju.

Lily kembali tak lama. Luna mengamatinya, sebenarnya saat ini Lily sudah cantik sekali. Lily menarik tangan Luna dan mendudukkannya di meja rias miliknya.

"Tutup matamu. Dengan wajah putihmu, kau sudah tidak memerlukan bedak lagi," ucap Lily sambil mengambil blush-on dengan warna pipi dan menepuknya sedikit dan memutar-mutarnya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membuat bulu mata Luna tampak lentik. Lalu dengan eyeshadow warna kulit di kelopak mata Luna. Ditambah dengan liptint warna fresh pink.

"Sekarang tinggal rambutnya," Lily bergumam pelan. Lily menggelung rambut Luna dan menempatkan rantai mutiara yang cantik di kepalanya. "Selesai, silahkan buka matamu,"

Luna membuka matanya perlahan. Dia terbelalak. "Ini siapa...?"

"Tentu saja kau, Luna!" Lily terkekeh geli. "Sekarang silahkan ke Great Hall untuk berpesta."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan aku!"

Lily mengambil tongkatnya dan menggumamkan 'Confundo' dalam hati. Luna tiba-tiba saja bangun dan beranjak dari tempat duduk rias dan keluar dari kamar. "Maafkan aku, Luna. Tapi kau harus datang untuk membuat Malfoy sadar,"

 **~In Party~**

Lucius mengitari tempat pesta berkali-kali. Bahkan mengabaikan para gadis yang sudah mengantri di depannya. Tak biasanya bagi Lucius yang lebih sering melayani mereka daripada mengabaikan mereka. Namun Lucius melakukan ini juga bukan tanpa alasan.

Tiba-tiba saja sejenak hening. Lucius segera menoleh ke tangga tempat turunnya para peserta pesta dansa.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang keemasan turun dari tangga menuju ke bawah. Gayanya sangat anggun dan aristokrat. Menggambarkan sosok wanita cantik berdarah biru dengan keanggunan tanpa cela. Namun Lucius mendesah kecewa.

Narcissa Black.

Wanita itu bukanlah yang diharapkannya. Black memang amat sangat cantik. Dia juga sangat anggun. Tipe-tipe wanita idaman Lucius Malfoy. Namun yang ditunggunya saat ini bukanlah gadis itu. Terbukti dengan langkah ringan wanita itu menuju Richard Wood, kapten Quidditch Slytherin.

Banyak bisik-bisik terdengar mewarnai setiap langkah gadis itu. Membicarakan betapa cantiknya dia, betapa beruntungnya laki-laki yang bisa memperistrinya, dan lain-lain. Lucius tak peduli karena... OH! Gadis yang ditunggunya sejak tadi sudah datang!

Bisikan itu berhenti serentak menyambut kedatangan gadis itu. Bahkan Narcissa Black ikut memperhatikan kecantikan gadis yang baru menuruni tangga itu. Dia terlihat sangat cantik namun terlihat agak bingung sekaligus.

Oh, bodohnya kau, Lucius! Lucius segera tersadar dan melangkah menuju gadis yang terlihat seperti bidadari malam ini.

Anna Lynx terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun terusan hijau gelap sampai ke mata kaki. Dengan beberapa ukiran simple yang menghiasinya. Ditambah selop warna senada dan riasan yang sangat cocok untuknya. Luna dengan spontan langsung mengaitkan tangan putihnya ke lengan Lucius.

Tanpa menunggu, Lucius langsung membawanya ke tempat dansa dan mulai berdansa. Dari ujung matanya dia melihat Lily Evans turun bersama James Potter, Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor.

Lucius memperhatikan mata abu-abu Luna yang tadinya kosong menjadi terfokus. Luna tersentak kaget melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Lucius. Dia kaget kenapa tiba-tiba berada di tempat dansa. Padahal tadinya malah dia berencana tak datang ke pesta ini. Lucius yang melihatnya jelas saja terkaget juga.

"Ada apa, Lynx?" tanya Lucius bingung.

Luna menatap Lucius sejenak dengan mata bulatnya sebelum kemudian menggenggam tangan Lucius kembali ke semula. "Tidak apa, Malfoy. Aku hanya kaget tadi," Luna berpikir tak ada gunanya menceritakan kejadian antara Lily dengannya pada Lucius.

"Karena?" Tampaknya sang Malfoy benar-benar ingin tahu yang membuat Luna gemas setengah mati pada wajah ingin tahunya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas," Luna menghela napas mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Lucius kemudian lega karena Lucius tak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Sejenak hening. Mereka berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai kemudian Lucius-lah yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Lynx?" tanya Lucius.

"Hmm..." Luna menjawab tenang sambil memperhatikan gerakan kaki mereka secara lekat.

"Maaf menanyakan ini, tapi kurasa..."

"Tanyakan saja," potong Luna. "Tenanglah, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah tersinggung. Santai saja,"

Mendengar perkataan Luna membuat Lucius lebih memantapkan dirinya untuk bertanya hal yang mungkin cukup riskan ditanyakan pada orang yang baru dikenal.

"Apa status darahmu?"

Luna mengernyit menyadari pertanyaan Lucius. Ternyata Malfoy tetaplah seorang Malfoy. Apalagi yang di hadapannya kini bukanlah Draco Malfoy, kakak kelasnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Melainkan ayah dari Draco Malfoy yang masih dalam bentuk remaja, Lucius Malfoy. Sang Malfoy senior yang baru saja bersitatap dengannya beberapa jam sebelum dia nyasar ke waktu saat ini. Sang Malfoy senior yang arogannya tak usah diragukan lagi.

"Kalau Pureblood kenapa, kalau Halfblood kenapa, kalau Muggleborn kenapa?" tanya Luna usil. Yang membuat Lucius mendengus setengah jengkel. Luna tertawa kecil menyadari tingkahnya di hadapan Malfoy senior ini. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku Pureblood Perancis. Sudah cukup?"

"Pureblood Perancis ya?" Lucius memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dari dua kata itu. "Di Perancis, ada beberapa spesies Veela yang tersebar. Apa kau memiliki darah Veela, Lynx? Dilihat dari penampilanmu, mungkin saja kau memang memiliki darah Veela entah seberapa,"

Darah Veela? Luna mempunyai darah Veela? Memikirkannya saja hampir membuat Luna tertawa terpingkal-pingkal jika dia sedang tidak menyadari dimana dia berada. Yang benar saja, orang yang selalu di cap aneh, pengganggu, dan segala hal 'aneh' lainnya mempunyai darah Veela yang notabene populer akan kecantikan dan auranya yang luar biasa?

Sebagai gantinya, Luna tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena menurutku kau memiliki daya tarik khusus yang mungkin tak orang lain miliki," Lucius mengendikkan bahu. "Lagipula kau juga sangat cantik. Kurasa tak salah aku berpendapat begitu,"

Luna memerah saat Lucius mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Untung saja cahaya yang agak remang-remang ini menutupi ekspresi tersipunya. "Kau lihat Narcissa Black di sana? Dialah tipe wanita cantik sejati,"

Lucius mengiyakannya. "Memang iya. Dia cantik, anggun, berkharisma, dan cerdas. Rasanya dia terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang wanita,"

Luna tak tahu perasaan nyeri apa yang di rasakannya saat mendengar Lucius mengatakan seperti itu tentang Narcissa. Jadi Luna hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Lucius.

"Mau makan dulu?" tanya Luna mengalihkan pembicaraan

Lucius mengernyitkan dahi. Dia memandang jam besar di Great Hall. "Kau yakin? Ini sudah jam duabelas tepat dan aku tak yakin makanan masih tersisa kecuali kalau kita meminta pada Peri Rumah,"

Luna ikut-ikutan memandang jam besar Great Hall. Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, tak percaya waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Atau memang waktu disini berjalan lebih cepat bagi orang-orang seperti Luna? Dari masa depan, maksudnya.

"Hahh, lelah sekali ternyata!" Lily menghempaskan diri di sofa merah Gryffindor-nya yang berada di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Sementara Lucius dengan tenang sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku. Laki-laki itu terduduk di sofa hijau Slytherin yang bersebrangan dengan Lily.

"Kau sedang apa, Malfoy? Apa yang kau kerjakan? Tugas ketua murid atau tugas sekolah?"

Lucius mendelik kesal karena diganggu. "Tugas pribadi,"

Lily mengangguk, cukup tahu bahwa Lucius sedang tak mau diganggu saat ini. Kemudian dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa sepasang sepatu biru lautnya. Dengan perlahan Lily membuka pintu kamarnya yang dihiasi stiker singa berpita pink yang bukannya menakutkan malah terkesan imut. Dia melihat teman sekamarnya, Luna, sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul coklat lusuh.

"Selamat malam, Anna," sapa Lily yang hanya dibalas anggukan Luna dan sapaan serupa. Mata gadis itu masih menelusuri buku di hadapannya.

Lily melihat kesamaan identik buku yang dibaca Luna dengan buku yang ditulisi Lucius. Namun Lily tak sempat berpikir apa-apa karena dia sudah terlelap lebih dulu saking lelahnya.

~oOo~

 _ **Hogwarts, 1977**_

 _Setelah penolakan dia waktu itu, sebenarnya aku ingin frustasi dan menjauh darinya. Aku sangat ingin melupakannya walaupun aku tahu aku tak mungkin bisa melupakannya dalam waktu dekat._

 _Perlahan namun pasti aku menjauh. Namun berkali-kali usaha itu_ _kurasa_ _gagal._

 _Sincerely,_

 _M.A.L_

(===)

 _ **Hogwarts, 1977**_

 _Dia terlalu manis. Dia terlalu cantik. Dia sungguh 'terlalu' sampai membuatku tak bisa melupakannya. Tingkahnya yang lucu membuatku tak kuasa menahan senyum mautku._

 _Sampai kemudian aku menyadarinya. Tak mungkin dia akan terus berada di sisiku. Dia juga mempunyai kehidupan, Demi Merlin! Jadi mungkin suatu hari aku akan berpisah dengannya entah kapan. Walaupun aku tak ingin itu terjadi._

 _Karena itu aku berpikir, selama aku dan dia disini, aku akan menikmati setiap waktunya. Karena kita tak akan pernah bisa membuat waktu berpihak pada kita._

 _Sincerely,_

 _M.A.L._

(===)

Luna tersenyum sendiri membaca curahan hati itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Lily dan melihatnya tertidur dengan lelap sekali. Luna menoleh ke jam kuno di dinding kamar Lily.

Jam 12.30.

Jelas saja. Luna tersenyum aneh mengetahui dirinya keasyikan membaca diary itu sampai tak sadar hari sudah larut. Gadis berambut pirang itu bangkit dan menyimpan bukunya. Lalu berjalan menuju Lily, menyelimutinya. Dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Lily.

" _Good night_ , Lils. _Have a nice dream_!"

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" Luna bertanya pada Lucius yang memang sejak awal mereka disini menatapnya dengan tatapan —entahlah.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bawah salahsatu pohon yang mengelilingi Danau Hitam. Luna berada disini bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena setelah jam terakhir Luna sudah habis, Lucius langsung membawanya ke tempat ini. Dan Luna masih bingung apa maksud sang Malfoy senior itu membawanya kesini karena dia pun masih terdiam sambil menatap Luna dengan tatapan yang membuat Luna —mmm, katakanlah— grogi.

Lucius berdeham. "Mungkin akan terdengar lancang sekali saat aku menyampaikan ini. Tapi aku tak ingin kau salah paham dengan apa yang kumaksud, jadi kuharap kau—"

"Katakan saja," sela Luna geli. Baru kali ini dia melihat sang Malfoy senior grogi, di depannya pula!

Lucius menghela napas menyadari tingkahnya yang agak berlebihan. "Jadi... aku, aku..." Bukannya melanjutkan ucapannya, Lucius malah menarik tangan Luna ke dalam genggamannya.

Luna menaikkan alis menunggu Lucius menyampaikan maksudnya. Namun dia tetap menerima tangan Lucius yang menggenggam tangannya.

"...maukah kau menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih denganku?" Dan saat itu Luna menyadari bahwa Lucius memasangkan sebuah gelang di tangannya, ketika Lucius melepaskan genggaman tangan Luna.

Luna mengamati gelang yang dipasangkan Lucius tadi. Gelang perak dengan beberapa kristal transparan menggantung, dan dengan liontin gambar singa dan ular yang masing-masing memegang huruf 'L', inisial mereka berdua. "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh, Malfoy?"

"Inilah yang kubilang mengapa kau jangan salah paham dulu. Maksudku adalah, aku samasekali tidak berniat mempermainkanmu jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak awal aku melihatmu —entah kenapa dan aku ingin setidaknya kepastian dalam hubungan kita. Namun untuk hal itu, aku akan menyerahkannya kepadamu."

Menghela napas, Luna mengambil tangannya dari genggaman Lucius dan membuang muka. "Aku tak bisa," ucap Luna dengan nada suara yang berbeda.

Lucius tercengang, bukan karena harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki terinjak-injak karena ditolak perempuan, namun karena ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang retak begitu mengetahui orang yang dicintai ternyata tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan dirinya. Lucius berusaha tersenyum maklum, walaupun saat ini dia dilanda keinginan keras untuk memeluk Luna dan menanyakan alasannya. "Oke. Tak apa. Aku... tahu kalau kau tidak akan mencintaiku. Tapi kumohon, terimalah gelang itu, setidaknya jika kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi karena kau menghormati aku," ucap Lucius getir. Dia yakin bila dia seorang perempuan, dia akan menangis sekarang, namun sayangnya, ini terlalu menyedihkan sehingga Lucius bahkan tak bisa menangis. Hanya tatapan matanya yang kosong lah yang dapat membuktikan kepedihan hati Lucius saat ini.

Sejenak hening. Lucius masih menatap Luna dengan kosong, sementara Luna masih memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Hal yang membuat hati Lucius tersiksa. _'Bahkan untuk melihat wajahku pun dia tak mau,'_ batin Lucius getir.

"Ayo kita kembali, Lynx. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang," ucap Lucius mengisyaratkan agar mereka kembali, tak terjebak dengan atmosfer tak mengenakkan disini.

"Kau duluan," Luna kembali menjawab dengan suara yang berbeda, membuat Lucius tersenyum getir.

Namun Lucius tahu Luna mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menjauh. Dan Lucius melakukan itu. Pergi meninggalkan Luna yang masih terpaku memandang langit.

Luna tak percaya. Dia tak percaya bahwa Lucius ternyata...

...memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya.

Setetes airmata terjatuh dari mata biru Luna, lalu menyusul setetes lagi, dan makin lama makin deras. Luna menangis.

Bukan menangisi keputusannya menolak pernyataan cinta Lucius. Namun menangisi karena apa yang mereka rasakan adalah salah. Luna menolak, bukan karena dia tidak mencintai Lucius. Luna mencintainya, entah sejak kapan dan karena hal apa. Luna menolak karena dia tak ingin menyakiti Lucius.

Karena pada akhirnya Luna harus pergi. Ini bukanlah tempatnya. Meninggalkan Lucius dan semua yang dia rasakan disini.

Luna kembali tergugu saat membayangkan wajah Lucius yang penuh kepedihan. Dia menatap gelang yang menjadi simbol perasaan Lucius. Dan kembali menangis begitu mengingat hal ini, membuat gelang yang dipegangnya basah terkena airmata.

Luna mencintai Lucius, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Namun takdir membuat mereka salah meletakkan perasaan ini. Sehingga mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

Setelah kurang lebih sebulan terjebak dalam masa ini, Dumbledore akhirnya memanggil Luna ke ruangannya.

"Maafkan saya karena baru mengabari anda, Miss Lynx. Atau Miss Lovegood?" sapa Dumbledore begitu Luna sudah sampai di hadapannya.

Luna menatap Dumbledore dengan mata berbinar. "Tidak apa. Yang terpenting adalah anda sudah menghubungi saya saat ini, _Head Master_ ," ucap Luna pada Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tersenyum senang. Mata biru elektriknya berbinar. "Jadi bisa anda ceritakan apa yang terjadi semasa anda berada disini?"

Luna terkekeh. "Saya menduga anda mengulur waktu saya berada disini karena anda ingin mendengar cerita saya, hm?" Dumbledore ikut terkekeh walaupun Luna tahu maksudnya tak seperti itu. "Banyak yang terjadi, Headmaster. Salahsatunya adalah saya yang mengenal Malfoy yang bisa disebut... agak berbeda? Karena saya mengenal seorang Malfoy dari dunia saya dan sikapnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan sikap Malfoy yang di masa ini." Yang Luna maksud adalah Draco, karena memang Draco tak pernah bersikap _manusiawi_ padanya.

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum misterius dan menyerahkan Time-Turner yang sudah membawanya ke masa ini. Luna menolaknya. "Saya akan kembali. Saya harus mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang."

Luna berlari keluar dari ruang Dumbledore. Dia harus menemui Lily. Dan yang terpenting, dia harus menemui Lucius.

Luna kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil buku diary yang masih belum bisa Luna ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Buku lusuh itu dia masukkan ke saku jubahnya – a.n: gak tahu deh ada atau gak – agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

Bruk!

"Anna, kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru?" Lily bertanya panik karena dia menyangka ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena melihat mobilitas Luna yang tinggi.

"Lily!" Luna memeluk Lily erat. Satu-satunya sahabatnya di masa ini, selain Lucius. "Aku harus pergi saat ini! Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali. Hati-hati ya, Lils. Bila kau punya anak, jangan lupa menjaganya dari makhluk-makhluk jahat yang berusaha mengambil keuntungan darinya," Tanpa sadar Luna meneteskan airmata saat mengatakan ini. Mengingat dia —yang seangkatan dengan Ginny— sok-sok memberikan nasihat untuk anak Lily, yang notabene adalah Harry Potter —kakak kelasnya. Namun memang itulah bentuk perhatian terakhir yang dapat Luna berikan sebelum kembali ke masanya. Sebelum tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Lily Potter, ibunda Harry Potter yang mengorbankan diri untuk anaknya.

Lily terlihat kebingungan beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mencerna sedikit dari apa yang dikatakan Luna. "Hah? Kau ingin pergi kemana, Anna? Aku boleh ikut? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengenalkanmu pada Alice Carrol, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Sirius Black, dan yang lain. Bagaimana kau bisa...?"

Luna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan getir, sejujurnya dia juga cukup menyukai zaman ini. Namun apa boleh buat, ini bukanlah tempatnya. "Ada yang terjadi pada keluargaku dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Boleh aku titip sesuatu untuk Malfoy?"

Dengan tatapan mata kosong, Lily mengangguk. Lalu Luna menyelipkan sebuah lipatan perkamen yang diikat dengan pita hitam di tengahnya. "Berikan ini pada Malfoy dan sampaikan maafku karena aku tidak memberikan salam perpisahan padanya. Dan percayalah Lils, walaupun aku belum mengenal Alice Carrol, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, dan James Potter yang kamu sebutkan tadi, aku yakin mereka orang yang baik. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka, Lils. Terima kasih."

Untuk terakhir kalinya Luna memeluk Lily yang masih terpaku, mungkin agak _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang baru diterimanya beberapa detik lalu. sebelum kemudian Luna melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum pada Lily dan kembali menuju Kantor Dumbledore.

Sementara Lily yang baru menyadari hal ini menitikkan airmata tanpa sadar. Luna memang belum lama bersahabat dengannya, namun dengan Luna, Lily tahu dia bisa berbicara banyak hal, bahkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

Lalu Lily menyadari di tangannya ada sebuah perkamen. Perkamen yang harus dia serahkan pada seseorang. Dan Lily segera berlari pergi untuk itu.

~oOo~

"Saya sudah siap, profesor," ucap Luna pada Dumbledore yang sejak tadi menyiapkan mantra-mantra yang ingin diucapkan. Luna melirik Time-Turner yang sudah bersih tanpa retakan apapun —membuktikan bahwa Dumbledore benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk memperbaikinya. "Saya ingin tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya."

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Aku akan menyerahkan Time-Turner ini padamu dan kau harus menggenggam erat-erat satu-satunya barang yang kau bawa—" Dumbledore melirik buku lusuh yang dibawa Luna, yang membuat Luna menyengir. "—supaya tidak terbawa arus. Setelah itu, pejamkan mata karena aku yang akan melakukan sisanya. Abaikan suara-suara yang terdengar dan fokus pada tujuanmu ke Hogwarts di masamu."

Luna menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya seperti perintah Dumbledore barusan. Lalu Luna merasakan, perlahan namun pasti, sebuah energi yang merasukinya.

"Lynx!" Luna mendengar sebuah suara samar yang memanggil namanya, namun Luna berusaha keras mengabaikannya seperti kata Dumbledore tadi dan malah makin menggenggam erat memo lusuh yang sudah bersamanya selama dia terjebak disana —yang Luna masih belum mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

Walaupun Luna sangat ingin membuka matanya, ingin mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan nada sendu dan penuh rindu.

 **~Eternal~**

Luna membuka matanya begitu merasakan dirinya terjatuh di sebuah tempat yang empuk —yang tak lain adalah kasurnya sendiri. Dengan cepat Luna berdiri dan memeriksa keadaan kamarnya, waspada bila dia —alih-alih kembali ke zamannya— malah terperangkap di zaman lain.

Dan Luna menghela napas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa dia sudah kembali ke zamannya. Bau tempat tidur yang khas, aura ruang tidur Ravenclaw yang khas, dan tirai-tirai yang didominasi warna biru dan perunggu perak.

"Aku kembali..." Luna berbicara lega. Dia merebahkan diri kembali ke kasur tempat dia sendiri. Lalu Luna menyadari bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam erat buku lusuh yang berisi memo seseorang yang bahkan tak Luna ketahui.

Luna tahu dia sedang berada di hari Sabtu, jadi kamarnya sepi. Bahkan tidak ada suara langkah kaki di luar sana. Sebagai penghuni Ravenclaw, aneh bila saat hari belajar, tak ada Ravenclaw yang berbolak-balik. Karena jika hari belajar, Ravenclaw adalah salahsatu asrama yang paling sibuk —dalam hal ini, belajar.

Melirik sekali lagi ke buku di tangannya, Luna memutuskan untuk membaca, melanjutkan halaman terakhir yang dia baca.

~oOo~

 _ **Hogwarts, 1977**_

 _Dia pergi dan aku merasa..._

 _...Hampa._

 _Rasanya untuk menuliskan kepergiannya saja aku tak mampu. Apalagi mengetahui dia yang menolakku seminggu sebelumnya._

 _Dia menolakku karena dia tak mencintaiku. Dan aku tahu aku tak pernah pantas untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Dia menitipkanku surat. Namun aku belum membukanya._

 _Aku tak sanggup._

 _Sincerely,_

 _M.A.L_

~oOo~

Luna tertegun membaca tulisan ini. Hal ini membuat Luna kembali mengingat sesuatu dan hatinya serasa retak.

 _Mengapa takdir jahat kepada dirinya?_

Menghela napas, Luna menyingkapkan jubah Hogwarts-nya dan melirik gelang yang ternyata masih terpasang manis disana. Membuat Luna tertegun dan hampir menangis.

Jika saja tak ada salahsatu teman sekamarnya yang mengabarkan kalau Dumbledore memanggilnya.

~oOo~

"Ada apa, profesor?" tanya Luna begitu dirinya sudah sampai di kantor Dumbledore. Sejujurnya dia juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi mengingat dia dipanggil secara tiba-tiba, ketika dia bahkan belum sempat merenungkan semua kejadian yang berlangsung padanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Luna, Dumbledore hanya tersenyum. "Perjalanannya lancar, Luna? Atau bisa kupanggil, Anna Lynx?"

Tercengang, itulah hal yang dirasakan Luna saat ini.

"Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali melihatmu di Hogwarts, aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang Anna Lynx, murid misterius yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke Hogwarts waktu itu. Apalagi setelah mengetahui namamu 'Luna Lovegood', nama yang persis diucapkan murid misterius itu waktu itu. Dan aku tahu kau baru saja pulang dari perjalananmu," Dumbledore melirik Time-Turner yang tergantung di leher Luna. "Anna Lynx sendiri sudah menghilang ditelan bumi semenjak dia menghilang di kantorku waktu itu. Aku memilih untuk membuat identitasnya seolah lenyap ditelan bumi."

Luna mendengarkan itu dengan seksama. Ini adalah sebuah cerita baru untuknya.

"Namun yang harus kau tahu, ada seseorang yang mencarimu terus-menerus semenjak itu. Sampai-sampai dia mengambil jalan yang salah. Semua itu hanya untuk menemukanmu," Ucapan Dumbledore membuat Luna tertegun.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Dumbledore tersenyum misterius. "Temuilah dia, di tempat terakhir kali kalian bertemu."

Mendengar itu, Luna segera berlari keluar kantor guru. Dia tahu siapa yang 'mungkin' mencarinya. Dia tahu siapa yang 'mungkin' akan melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Dia tahu siapa yang 'mungkin' memiliki buku ini.

Buku yang saat ini Luna peluk erat-erat.

Namun setelah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, Luna terjatuh. Beruntung ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pinggangnya agar tak jatuh.

"Hati-hati, Miss Lovegood..."

Luna memandang wajah di depannya dengan tatapan sendu. Berbagai rasa berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

"...atau Miss Lnyx," ucap Lucius Malfoy dengan wajah yang selama ini tidak pernah diperlihatkannya, wajah sendu penuh rindu. Lucius menggendong Luna dan mendudukkannya di bawah salahsatu pohon di sekitar Danau Hitam.

Mereka masih saling bertatapan. Tatapan penuh kerinduan. Sampai kemudian Lucius yang memutuskan kontak mata dan Luna merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya.

Lucius memeluk Luna dengan segenap perasaan yang selama ini dia kunci rapat-rapat dalam dirinya.

"Aku selalu mencarimu," Suara Lucius terdengar bergetar. "Tapi aku tak pernah menemukanmu. Bahkan aku bergabung dengan Voldemort karena aku ingin mencarimu, dan ingin melindungimu. Kau tahu kan, Voldemort punya banyak koneksi akan itu? Tapi sekarang si botak pesek itu sudah mati, karena perjuangan kau dan teman-temanmu. Walaupun aku sedih karena aku justru bukannya melindungimu, malah... malah..."

"Ssst!" Luna menyela ucapan Lucius. "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, Malfoy."

Lucius memeluk Luna semakin erat. "Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu. Aku sampai ingin mati karena menahan kerinduan ini. Apalagi saat aku pertama kali melihatmu di Hogwarts. Namun sayangnya kau terlihat samasekali tak mengingatku."

Luna melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menyerahkan buku yang sejak awal sudah berada dalam dekapannya pada Lucius. "Milikmu. Kau tahu, kan?"

Lucius mengangguk. "Aku sengaja meninggalkannya untukmu, dengan harapan kau dapat mengingat semuanya," Lucius menghela napas. "Bodohnya, aku baru membaca surat yang kau tinggalkan untukku kemarin, dan tenggelam dalam kesalahpahaman yang aku percayai selama ini."

"Kau bodoh," Luna berusaha tersenyum. "Karena kau bodoh, apakah aku juga harus mengembalikan ini?" Luna menunjuk pergelangan tangannya.

Lucius membelalak. "Kau masih menyimpan itu?"

"Aku bahkan baru mendapatkannya," jawab Luna ringan. "Tapi Malfoy, kau tahu, kita tak akan bisa bersatu. Kau punya Narcissa."

"Ya, Narcissa. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku menerima perjodohan dengannya karena dia-lah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah kau bicarakan. Dan aku selalu merasa bersalah padanya karena takkan pernah bisa mencintainya."

Luna tersenyum, berusaha tegar untuk mengatakan apa yang akan menjadi solusinya. Namun ternyata Lucius sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakannya dan menyela, "Aku berjanji setelah ini kita harus bersikap seperti biasa. Biarlah apa yang terjadi diantara kita selalu menjadi kenangan dan rahasia yang indah. Namun jangan minta aku untuk mencintai orang lain dan melupakanmu. Dan satu lagi, mungkin aku bisa saja melupakanmu suatu saat nanti. Tapi aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan perasaan cintaku padamu. Karena cintaku abadi, dan hanya untukmu, Ann Lynx, atau sekarang Luna Lovegood."

Luna meneteskan airmata mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lucius. "Aku tahu. Dan kau tahu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Mereka saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Bahagia karena mereka saling mencintai, dan sedih karena takdir memang tak berpihak pada mereka.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Luna memandang gelang yang diberikan Lucius padanya dengan senyuman. Ular dan singa itu terlihat berkilauan di mata Luna. Gelang inilah yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta sedih —namun tak berakhir tragis— mereka.

Apanya yang tragis?

Yang terpenting mereka saling mencintai. Dan cinta mereka akan abadi, bertahan selamanya. Bahkan takdir pun tak mampu menghalangi mereka untuk yang satu itu.

~oOo~

 _Malfoy,_

 _Asal kau tahu, aku tetap memanggilmu 'Malfoy' karena suatu alasan. Alasan yang mungkin hanya aku yang tahu._

 _Malfoy,_

 _Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan sejak awal kita bertemu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatmu merasa terkejut bila mengetahui hal ini._

 _Dan Malfoy,_

 _Kuharap semua yang kutuliskan di surat ini mampu membunuh kesalahpahaman di antara kita selama ini._

 _Ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Banyak hal, sampai kurasa sepucuk surat ini begitu tidak berguna untuk mewakilkan hal-hal itu. Hal-hal yang mungkin sampai kapanpun tak dapat kuberitahukan secara langsung padamu._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku terlalu rapi untuk menyimpan semua ini sendiri. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, saat tahu bagaimana kau memperlakukanmu, saat mengetahui sikapmu padaku, saat mengetahui cara kau menatapku, dan saat-saat momen berharga yang kita lalui bersama._

 _Saat aku menolakmu waktu itu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memelukmu dan menumpahkan kebahagiaanku akan pengakuanmu, karena ternyata kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Namun sayangnya aku tak bisa, takkan pernah bisa melakukan itu. Ada suatu hal yang membuatku takkan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu._

 _Namun aku lebih merasa sakit lagi saat melihat tatapan terluka-mu yang menyangka aku tak mencintaimu. Dan di surat ini, kau tentu tahu bahwa aku dilanda keinginan besar untuk membantah itu. Namun seperti yang kubilang, aku tak akan pernah bisa._

 _Aku baru saja menulis jika aku mempunyai alasan memanggilmu tetap dengan 'Malfoy' dan hanya aku sendiri yang mengetahui alasannya, kan? Aku tarik kata-kataku. Karena alasan ini akan kita ketahui berdua. Yang pertama, kau tak pernah memintaku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu. Dan yang kedua, untuk menghindari kedekatan berlebihan diantara kita. Karena hal itu hanya akan mempersulit diri kita jika salahsatu dari kita harus pergi._

 _Ya, aku pasti akan pergi. Namun aku takkan pernah memberitahumu tujuanku. Yang jelas aku akan pergi jauh. Dan mungkin kau akan menemukanku ketika kau sudah memiliki kehidupan baru._

 _Dan saat kau menerima surat ini, aku pasti sudah pergi._

 _Always Love You,_

' _L'_

 **~TAMAT~**

 **~Session Talkshow~**

Lily: Hermione, kemana Mia?

Hermione: Kamu gak tahu ya, Ibunya Harry? Mia itu sakit karena dia mengetik banyak banget untuk oneshot kali ini. Disela-sela waktu dia yang —katanya— padat.

Lily: Yaaahh, kan padahal aku ingin berkenalan dengannya... *menghela napas

Hermione: *mendengus jengkel* Iya, padahal dia kan udah janji di chapter lalu kalau bakalan ngasih kita traktiran! Gak tahunya malah sakit!

Pop! Pop!

Harry: Aku datang! Lihat aku membawa siapa?

Hermione: *shocked* HUUAA! MAKHLUK BERHIDUNG BENGKOK!

Lily: MAKHLUK BERAMBUT CEPAK BERMINYAK! *latah.

Snape: *muka datar* 50 poin dari Gryffindor karena menghina guru, Miss Granger.

Hermione: *menyengir* Hehe, maaf profesor! Abis saya kaget! Tapi kok Ibu Harry sama sekali gak dapet sanksi apa-apa? *jahil.

Snape: Dia berbeda. *blushing.

Harry: Oh, kayak film 'Ibu, mengapa ibu berbeda?'? *dijitak Snape dan Lily.

Hermione: *memanyunkan bibir* Oke, karena udah kumpul semua, langsung aja kita—

Harry: Eeeh, bentar dulu, Mione. Mia nitip **AUTHOR'S NOTE** ke aku, untuk para readers katanya. *ngeluarin kertas titipan author* Pertama, Mia minta maaaaaaaaaff banget karena telat meng-update fic. Yang kedua, Mia sekalian ingin mempromosikan akun wattpad dia, follow dan baca ceritanya di **mimiayudia**. Dan yang ketiga, request terus berjalan dan Mia akan tetap meng-update fic ini setelat apapun dia. Udah, itu aja.

Hermione: Udah? Oke, langsung saja. Sebagai permintaan maafku, dimulai dari Profesor Snape!

Snape: Yang pertama, untuk **WolfShad'z** , aku sejujurnya agak dilema ingin memberikan poin atau mengurangkan poin padamu. Aku senang karena kamu menyukai aku dan Lily bersama —diantara sekian banyak orang. Dan kamu benar, AKU BERHAK BAHAGIA! *baper. Sejujurnya aku terharu *ngelap ingus* *berdeham sok cool*. Namun aku agak kurang setuju kalau muridku, Lovegood, dipasangkan dengan Lucius yang agak licik karena selalu merebut cemilanku *nostalgia*, namun memang sih, mereka agak cocok. Karena memang rambut mereka juga sama-sama pirang mungkin? Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan mengurangi 5 poin dan menambah 15 poin untukmu, dimanapun kamu berada XD.

Yang kedua untuk **aquadewi** , oke, scorpily langsung masuk daftar. Jangan lupa enjoy reading ya!

Lily: Cie-cie! **aquadewi** dikasih ucapan sama Sev! Oke, giliranku!

Halo **Lillyan flo**! Btw, nama kita sama ya, cuma kamu double 'L', hehe. Chapter ini agak berat loh, aku aja bisa ngerti karena otak aku jalan, coba kalo otaknya kayak James, aku gak yakin... *dipelototi Harry.

Untuk **Miss Tari-Khai** , waah! Akhirnya ada juga yang mengusulkan pair ini. Soalnya kata Hermione, Mia menunggu-nunggu pair request ini. Karena pair favoritnya —ToMione, DraMione— sudah muncul, tinggal ini. Oke, request langsung masuk daftar!

Harry: Giliranku. Hermione lagi break baca balasan review soalnya *evil laugh.

Halo **fbrabz**! Kita tanyakan dulu ya, apakah ToMione boleh masuk daftar lagi atau gak. Jangan kapok review ya! :)

Hermione: Oke, ini daftar request-nya!

 **Request Pairing**

1\. Blaise × Luna

2\. Lucius × Narcissa

3\. Scorpius × Rose

4\. Harry × Ginny

5\. Scorpius × Lily

6\. Harry × Hermione

Harry: BlaiseLuna lagi progress ya!

All: Jangan lupa review! See you next chapter! :)


	6. (Blaise x Luna) Unexpected Love

**Unexpected Love**

 **Pairing:** **Blaise Zabini** **x Luna Lovegood** **slight DraMione dan HarMione (?)**

 **Genre:** **Romance**

 **Timeline: Tahun ketujuh Harry Potter**

 **Disclaimer:** Kalo Harry Potter punya aku, pasti aku bakal buat Hermione jadian sama Harry atau Draco. Tapi sayangnya, **Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tidak ada Voldemort,** **OOC, typo,** **gaje, alur agak kurang jelas (jadi disarankan untuk membaca lebih teliti), kemungkinan beberapa pairing selanjutnya akan menjadi sekuel oneshot ini.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Akhir-akhir ini saat malam, Blaise Zabini lebih sering bermain ke Menara Astronomi hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Luna Lovegood. Apakah kebersamaan singkat seperti itu bisa menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta diantara mereka? Disaat yang sama, Blaise akan dijodohkan dengan Pureblood pilihan ibunya. Akankah Blaise menerima perjodohan itu atau tetap menikmati malam yang tenang dengan mengobrol bersama Luna?**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

"BUKAN SALAHKU, HARRY! MUSANG INI YANG MENABRAKKU DULUAN!"

"INI SEMUA KARENA RAMBUT SEMAKMU!"

Kedua seruan itu meramaikan Aula Besar yang beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi tempat makan pagi. Banyak koor yang berteriak menyemangati mereka berdua.

' _Pagi-pagi sudah berkelahi,'_ batin Luna sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kaki jenjang yang tadinya ingin bergabung ke meja Ravenclaw segera menghampiri keributan karena dilihatnya Harry kesulitan untuk menenangkan Hermione. Sementara Ron entah dimana adanya.

Ya, siapa lagi penyebab keributan selain dua orang yang tersohor dengan kemampuan sihir mereka yang mengagumkan dan jabatan Ketua Murid yang mereka jabat, Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy.

"APA MAKSUDMU, RAMBUT SEMAK?!" Kali ini terdengar suara _bass_ Draco yang terdengar meneriaki Hermione. Dia terlihat ingin bergerak maju namun untungnya tertahan oleh Blaise dan Theo. Blaise terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Draco dan membuat Draco tenang. Sementara Theo terlihat mengamati sekeliling kalau-kalau ada guru yang datang, karena ini sangat gawat mengingat status Hermione dan Draco sebagai Ketua Murid. Dan mata Theo menangkap sosok Luna yang mendekat ke arah mereka, membuat Theo menyeringai lalu menyikut Blaise yang ikut tersenyum saat melihat Luna.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luna mengambil dua pudding yang baru saja dia ambil dari dapur Hogwarts yang tadinya ingin dia jadikan sebagai cemilan. Dan dengan cepat memantrai kedua pudding tersebut untuk...

 _Plop! Plop!_

...masuk ke dalam mulut kedua orang yang sedang terbuka karena perdebatan. Membuat mereka terdiam saat itu juga.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kurasa hanya masalah yang sepele," Luna melirik Harry yang meringis, Blaise yang menyengir, dan Theo yang menyeringai. "Makan pagi sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan dan guru-guru sebentar lagi akan datang. Kejadian seperti ini justru membuat kalian cocok di mataku—"

"LUNA!"

"LOVEGOOD!"

Kedua seruan bersamaan itu membuat Luna menaikkan alis namun tetap melanjutkan ucapannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "—sebenarnya. Jika kalian ingin melanjutkan 'ucapan mesra' kalian, lakukanlah setelah sarapan, setidaknya isi lah perut kalian agar kalian bisa lebih terkontrol. Namun satu saranku..."

Hampir semua yang ada di Aula Besar terdiam, ingin menyimak saran apa yang akan diberikan Luna pada dua orang pembuat keributan ini.

"...cobalah sekali-kali bersihkan Wrackspurt dan Nargles dari kepala kalian. Aku melihat cukup banyak mengitari kalian."

Mereka semua mendengus. Luna tetaplah Luna. Gadis cantik dengan segala keanehan yang dimilikinya. Dia memang sudah tak memakai anting lobak dan kalung butterbeer lagi semenjak akhir tahun ke-6 —itu karena dia merasa hal itu tak terlalu berguna membasmi Wrackspurt atau Nargles—, bahkan banyak cowok yang mengejarnya karena dia jauh lebih cantik tahun ini, namun opini-nya tentang makhluk-makhluk aneh semakin menjadi.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luna berniat melangkahkan kaki ke meja Ravenclaw. Namun Hermione menahan tangannya. "Makan di meja Gryffindor, Luna. Sebagai permintaan maafku."

Luna mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hermione. Jadi dia, Hermione, dan juga Harry melangkah menuju meja Gryffindor. Sementara para Slytherin —Blaise, Draco, dan Theo— kembali ke meja mereka. Blaise menoleh dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' tanpa suara, dan dibalas Luna dengan senyum menawannya.

"Jadi bisa ceritakan ada apa?" tanya Luna. Hermione mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain saat mendengar Luna berbicara.

"Sebenarnya seperti yang kau bilang, hanya masalah sepele —err, mungkin tidak sekedar 'sepele'. Mereka saling bertabrakan sehingga tanpa sadar berciuman," Akhirnya Harry yang bercerita karena Hermione tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Bukan masalah sepele, Harry," tanggap Hermione memulai. "Itu ciuman pertamaku dan direbut oleh musang pirang albino itu!" Hermione memandang meja sebrang, untuk melihat Draco yang ternyata sedang melihatnya juga. Hermione segera memotong steak di depannya mengerikan, membuat Luna dan Harry meringis.

"Halo, kami datang," Ron dan Lavender segera menempati posisi di dekat Luna. "Hai Luna, selamat datang di meja Gryffindor."

Kedatangan Ron dan Lavender membuat mereka menghentikan percakapan mereka tentang 'kejadian tadi', yang membuat Hermione diam-diam bersyukur. Dia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

Diam-diam Hermione melirik Harry yang balas meliriknya, mereka saling tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain.

Sementara Luna mengawasi Hermione dan Harry dengan mata biru cemerlang-nya yang saat ini berkilat-kilat.

 _Krrsk! Krrsk!_

"Kau sedang apa, Blaise?"

"Astaga! Kaget aku!" Blaise berseru kaget saat melihat Luna berdiri di depannya diatas Menara Astronomi ini. "Aku ingin menemuimu, Luna. Jadi aku sengaja bersikap seperti ini."

Luna hanya tersenyum saat Blaise kemudian duduk di sampingnya mengamati rembulan dari atas Menara Astronomi.

"Entah kenapa menghabiskan malam bersamamu di Menara Astronomi sudah merupakan kegiatan wajibku ketika terbangun tengah malam. Seperti ada alarm yang membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku saat tengah malam, hanya untuk bertemu denganmu," Blaise tidak berbohong, entah kenapa setiap tengah malam dia selalu terbangun, seakan ada yang mengingatkannya.

"Sejak dulu, selama berada di Hogwarts, aku selalu kesini jika tak bisa tidur di tengah malam," Luna bercerita tanpa diminta. Mata biru-nya memandang langit penuh bintang dengan senyum. "Mungkin saja kita memang mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama," tanggap Luna dengan positif.

"Mungkin," Blaise menoleh ke arah Luna, tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Melihat itu, Luna ikut menoleh sambil tersenyum ke arah Blaise, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Karena begitulah mereka bisa berkomunikasi, hanya setiap malam. Namun setiap malam yang indah, dipenuhi taburan bintang dan obrolan akrab menyelinginya.

Begitulah mereka menghabiskan malam selama lebih dari dua bulan ini.

Rasanya aneh bila Blaise mengingat hal ini. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang tanpa kesan samasekali, setidaknya menurut Luna. Namun memiliki arti untuk Blaise. Pertemuan yang terjadi jauh sebelum dia memasuki Hogwarts.

 **~ Unexpected Love ~**

 **[flashback ON]**

 _BRUK!_

 _Seorang anak kira-kira berusia sebelas tahun terjatuh dengan beberapa barang bawaannya. Sementara anak itu mengumpulkan barang-barang kebutuhannya nanti di Hogwarts, orang-orang tetap berlalu lalang tanpa mempedulikan anak itu._

 _Namun ternyata tak semuanya. Karena ada seorang anak perempuan yang membantu mengambil tongkatnya yang menggelinding agak jauh darinya dan menghampiri anak laki-laki itu lalu mengulurkan tongkat itu begitu sudah cukup dekat dengan anak itu._

" _Tongkatmu," kata anak perempuan itu agak malu-malu sambil mengulurkan tongkat kepunyaan anak laki-laki itu._

 _Blaise_ _—_ _nama anak itu_ _—_ _menatap tongkat yang baru saja dibelinya untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts minggu depan. Lalu beralih menatap sang pengulur tongkat. Dan saat itu Blaise terpana. Gadis yang mengulurkan tongkat padanya adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah Blaise lihat. Kulitnya putih walaupun agak pucat, rambutnya pirang sebahu dan berkilau terkena matahari, bibir mungil, mata bulat berwarna biru laut dengan bulu mata lentik yang berkedip-kedip menatap Blaise, dan juga_ _—_ _yang paling Blaise ingat_ _—_ _anting lobak mungil yang membuat penampilan anak itu terlihat_ cute _._

 _Blaise yang menyadari anak itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung karena ulurannya tak kunjung diterima, segera menerima tongkat baru miliknya yang diulurkan anak itu. "Ah, terima kasih."_

 _Gadis kecil itu tersenyum_ _—_ _dan Blaise merasa dunia berkecamuk_ _—_ _lalu berkata, "Kamu pasti akan berangkat ke Hogwarts, ya? Aku juga ingiiiin sekali kesana. Wrackspurt dan Nargles sering menceritakan bahwa Hogwarts sangaaaat indah, aku kan penasaran. Namun sayangnya aku tak bisa," Gadis kecil itu memanyunkan bibir dengan wajah lucunya yang membuat Blaise tanpa sadar tersenyum._

" _Kenapa tak bisa?" tanggap Blaise sambil mati-matian menahan senyum lebarnya yang ingin terbit melihat kepolosan anak itu._

" _Karena aku masih belum cukup umur untuk kesana, tahun depan nanti baru umurku genap sebelas tahun. Namun kata ayah aku harus menyingkirkan Wrackspurt dan Nargles yang mengitari kepalaku agar aku bisa mendapat surat untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts," Gadis itu menunduk untuk membandingkan pertumbuhan fisiknya dengan Blaise, lalu kembali mendongak. "Tapi tak apa. Aku masih bisa mengunjungi pasar ini dan melihat para calon murid yang mempersiapkan peralatan ke Hogwarts dengan orangtuanya. Aku sampai hafal barang-barang yang ingin mereka bawa," Gadis itu tertawa kecil, membuat Blaise ikut tersenyum. "Tapi, dimana orangtuamu?"_

 _Senyum Blaise memudar. Dia melirik ke arah gadis yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ingin tahu, membuat Blaise menyadari bahwa anak itu tak bermaksud menyinggungnya. "Ayahku sudah meninggal. Sementara ibuku sedang ada suatu pekerjaan dan tidak bisa menemaniku," Blaise berusaha tersenyum menghibur dirinya sendiri. Namun dia cukup kaget saat menyadari ada tangan putih mungil menggenggam tangannya._

 _Blaise menatap gadis di depannya yang sekarang membulatkan matanya penuh simpati._

" _Aku minta maaf telah menanyakan itu. Aku juga sendiri kemari kok. Setidaknya kau bukan satu-satunya yang ke Diagon Alley ini sendirian. Jadi kau tenang saja ya," Gadis itu menyelipkan bunga mawar putih ke tangan Blaise_ _—_ _yang tadinya hendak diberikan pada ayahnya sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya bisa ke pasar sendiri. Namun dia tahu kalau laki-laki di depannya ini lebih membutuhkan bunga ini daripada ayahnya, lagipula beliau percaya padanya._

 _Blaise menggenggam bunga itu dengan wajah kosong. Sementara gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari Blaise dan hendak pergi sebelum Blaise menarik tangannya. "Siapa namamu?"_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menyebutkan namanya, "Kau bisa memanggilku Luna."_

 _Dan gadis itu melepaskan cekalan Blaise di tangannya dan pergi. Tanpa menyadari Blaise yang memandangi bunga mawar putih dan siluet dirinya_ _—_ _yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan hilang_ _—_ _bergantian dan bergumam, "Luna..."_

~oOo~

 **Satu tahun kemudian...**

 _Blaise menatap bunga mawar putih terakhir kali di kamarnya sebelum kemudian pergi menuju King's Cross dengan wajah ceria. Dia tahu ini adalah saat dimana Luna_ _—_ _gadis yang ditemuinya setahun lalu_ _—_ _memasuki Hogwarts. Dan dia pasti akan melakukan perjalanan dengan Hogwarts Express._

 _Dan itu berarti... Blaise akan berjumpa lagi dengan gadis itu!_

 _Pemikiran inilah yang membuat Blaise bersemangat menuju Stasiun King's Cross hari ini. Sehingga tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di dinding menuju peron 9_ _3_ _/_ _4_ _dan melewatinya dengan ceria._

" _Hi, Blaise!" Draco menyambutnya dengan mengulurkan_ high-five _yang segera disambut Blaise._

" _Hi, Draco! Dimana Theo?" tanya Blaise, sambil melangkah bersama Draco menuju Hogwarts Express._

" _Dia akan menyusul katanya," jawab Draco singkat, matanya terlihat menerawang memikirkan sesuatu._

" _Bagaimana kabar perempuan yang bertemu dirimu di Diagon Alley saat membeli perlengkapan setahun lalu?" tanya Blaise iseng._

" _Aku sudah bertemu dengannya," Draco berdeham untuk mengurangi kegugupannya akan pertanyaan Blaise. "Tapi aku takkan memberitahumu," Lalu Draco membalikkan pertanyaan Blaise, "Lalu kabar gadis-paling-cantik-yang-kau-temui di Diagon Alley itu bagaimana?"_

" _Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya," jawab Blaise, berusaha tenang. "Dan aku juga takkan memberitahumu siapa gadis itu."_

 _Draco merengut. Namun tak lama dia menunjuk sesuatu._

" _Itu si Lovegood aneh," Ucapan Draco didepannya membuatnya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Draco dan menyeringai, hal yang selalu dilakukannya bila Draco melontarkan sebuah pernyataan apapun. Dia melakukan ini bukan karena dia adalah salahsatu suruhan Draco, tapi karena ibunya yang memintanya untuk menjadi teman Draco sebaik mungkin. Untuk sekali ini saja Blaise akan menjadi anak penurut, lagipula Draco tak terlalu buruk._

" _Siapa namanya?" tanggap Blaise singkat, sambil memandang profil gadis yang ditunjuk Draco dari belakang sekilas._

" _Kalau tidak salah..." Draco agak ragu-ragu menjawabnya, namun dia tetap menjawabnya juga. "...Luna Lovegood."_

 _Nama yang membuat Blaise menahan napas. Matanya segera mencari sosok wanita itu, sambil mengingat-ingat penampilannya setahun lalu. Berambut pirang, bermata biru laut yang bulat dengan bulu mata lentik, kulit putih yang agak pucat, dan... dan... anting lobak mungil yang menghiasi kedua telinganya._

 _Namun sosok itu masih membelakangi Blaise. Membuat Blaise berharap dengan cemas agar dia bisa menoleh ke belakang, sebentar. Agar Blaise dapat memastikan apakah itu 'Luna'-nya atau bukan._

" _Luna..." Blaise bergumam lirih, agak putus asa._

 _Dan harapannya terkabul. Gadis itu bukan hanya sekedar menoleh ke belakang, namun juga tersenyum sambil berbicara tanpa suara, 'Wrackspurt dan Nargles tidak ada disekitarku!'_

 _Dengan napas terengah, Blaise tertawa kecil. Pada akhirnya Blaise berhasil menemukan 'Luna'-nya._

 _Dan Blaise lega karena 'Luna'-nya ke asrama yang netral, Ravenclaw. Jika dia bisa masuk Slytherin, mungkin Blaise akan selalu terlihat gugup setiap saat. Sementara jika memasuki asrama singa_ _—_ _Gryffindor, Blaise yakin tak akan sanggup memusuhi Luna, termasuk asramanya, dan juga tak akan sanggup menimpali kata-kata Draco untuk mengejek Gryffindor lagi. Namun Blaise samasekali tak memikirkan bila Luna masuk Hufflepuff, karena dia tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi. Luna terlalu pendiam, terlalu cerdas, terlalu pemalu, dan banyak terlalu terlalu yang lain di pikiran Blaise sehingga Blaise tentu saja tak akan memikirkan kemungkinan asrama ini akan di tempati oleh Luna nantinya._

 _Luna yang baru dia tahu bernama Luna Lovegood._

 **~ Unexpected Love ~**

 **[flashback OFF]**

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa Malfoy dan Hermione itu cocok," Ucapan Luna membuat Blaise membuyarkan seluruh nostalgia-nya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Blaise.

Luna menoleh ke arah Blaise yang sedang menatapnya bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, tapi tatapan mereka berbeda satu sama lain."

 _Tapi kau tak pernah memakai perasaanmu saat bersamaku, Luna, kau tak pernah tahu aku menyukaimu_. Blaise ingin sekali mengatakan itu, namun tunggu sampai dia gila dulu baru dia akan mengatakannya. Bodoh saja jika dia sudah seakrab ini dengan Luna dan dia mengacaukannya hanya dengan satu kalimat. Jadi dia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengatakan, "Entahlah. Aku tak pernah memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri."

Namun anehnya, tak lama Luna kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Dan lagi-lagi mereka melewati malam itu hanya dengan tatapan dan beberapa obrolan. Tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyatakan perasaannya.

Padahal mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok...

 **Unexpected Love**

Blaise melangkah menuju Aula Besar dengan langkah tertatih-tatih karena agak mengantuk. Membuat Draco dan Theo di belakangnya berjaga-jaga bila Blaise tiba-tiba tertidur dan jatuh. Blaise menyalahkan dirinya karena sampai sekarang dia belum melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Luna menyadari dia menyukainya. Entah kenapa Blaise merasa seperti seorang perempuan yang digantungin. Hanya saja, bedanya, Blaise yang harus memberi kode tak tahu apakah Luna tertarik padanya atau tidak? Luna benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Kan tidak lucu bila dia memberi kode tapi Luna samasekali tak menggubris lalu menjauh?

Katakan Blaise cemen, payah, tidak _gentle_ , atau semacamnya. Tapi sebenarnya Blaise hanya takut bila Luna tiba-tiba menjauh. Hanya itu.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai ke meja Slytherin dan segera mengambil tempat masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian kemarin? Aku samasekali tak melihat kalian berdua kemarin!" seru Theo, pada Blaise dan Draco yang saling berpandangan, menimbang-nimbang apakah ingin menjawab atau tidak.

"Kemarin ada tugas untuk membuat ramuan," Draco memilih menjawab pertanyaan Theo. "Dan sialnya aku kedapatan kelompok bersama Potter dan Granger. Mereka sangat menyebalkan. Aku tahu aku memang jenius ramuan, tapi aku juga perlu bantuan mereka kan pastinya?! Bukannya membantuku, mereka malah bercanda ria seakan aku tak ada!" Draco menggebrak meja saking kesalnya, membuat beberapa anak tahun kedua terkaget-kaget lalu menatap Draco takut-takut, yang dibalas Draco dengan tatapan tajam.

Mendengar ini, Blaise dan Theo berpandangan sambil tersenyum miring.

"Kurasa kau cemburu, ' _mate_!" ucap Blaise pada Draco, disertai seringai jahilnya. Namun tak ayal, mata hazelnya melirik ke meja Ravenclaw hanya untuk mendapati Luna duduk membelakanginya.

"Kau tak ada niat lain, Draco?" tanya Theo, memancing. Setelah tahu bahwa Draco menatapnya bingung, Theo melanjutkan, "Maksudku Granger kan sangat cantik, banyak yang menyukainya dan ingin mengencani—"

"Tidak!" Draco menyela Theo, namun matanya memandang Hermione —yang memang sudah sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang indah sekarang, entah dia melakukan apa pada rambutnya— dengan tatapan aneh ketika gadis itu terlihat tertawa bersama Harry Potter. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mendapat pacar! Biar si berang-berang itu tahu rasa, biar dia —hei, Blaise! Bukankah itu burung hantu keluargamu?"

Blaise mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Draco dan mengangguk heran. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat menerima surat yang diantarkan burung hantu itu. Blaise melirik sekilas nama pengirimnya dan kembali terkejut, ternyata pengirimnya ibunya. Yang membuatnya menaikkan alis, ibunya merupakan orang yang jarang mengirim surat. Beliau lebih memilih pembicaraan _face to face_ karena katanya surat masih bisa di sabotase.

"Dari ibumu ya, Blaise?" tebak Theo saat melihat raut sahabatnya.

" _Yeah, surprise_ ," ucap Blaise tak bersemangat. Karena jika sang ibu mengirim surat padanya, biasanya ada suatu hal mendesak yang harus segera Blaise tahu. Dan kebanyakan hal itu menyebalkan —setidaknya menurut Blaise.

Tanpa membaca surat itu terlebih dulu, Blaise malah memantrai surat itu agar segera tersimpan di lemari kamarnya. Membuat Theo dan Draco melirik Blaise dengan heran.

"Kau tak mau membacanya?" tanya Draco.

"Tak berminat," jawab Blaise singkat. "Kalian pelajaran apa nanti?"

"Astronomi bersama Hufflepuff, kau Blaise?" Theo balik bertanya.

"Herbologi, entah bersama asrama mana."

Jawaban Blaise membuat Draco menyeringai. "Kita mengambil mata pelajaran yang sama Blaise! Herbologi gabungan bersama Ravenclaw."

Mendengar nama asrama Luna disebut, membuat Blaise membalas seringaian Draco.

~oOo~

"Jadi cepat kerjakan sekarang!" Profesor Sprout memberikan perintah mengerjakan setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya menjelaskan apa yang harus para muridnya kerjakan.

Cukup mudah. Setiap kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang dengan asrama berbeda itu hanya harus memindahkan bayi Mandrake ke pot yang baru, menanamnya kembali, dan memberikan ramuan yang dibutuhkan.

Blaise dan Luna —yang sudah memakai penutup telinga— yang sejak tadi hanya saling menatap sambil tersenyum mulai bekerja.

Blaise memberi aba-aba pada Luna bahwa dia akan mencabut Mandrake, membuat Luna segera menyiapkan pot tempat menaruh Mandrake yang baru. Sambil tersenyum akan kesigapan Luna, Blaise menarik keluar Mandrake dan segera memasukkannya ke pot yang disiapkan Luna.

Setelah Mandrake —yang sedang menggeliat— tersebut masuk ke dalam pot, Luna dan Blaise segera menimbunnya dengan tanah yang tersedia di samping mereka. Luna melanjutkan menimbun Mandrake dengan tanah begitu Blaise memberi aba-aba dia akan menyiapkan ramuan yang dibutuhkan Mandrake untuk berkembang. Blaise selesai menyiapkan ramuan bertepatan dengan Luna yang sudah selesai menimbun Mandrake sehingga terkubur dengan rapi.

Luna mengambil ramuan dari tangan Blaise dan mulai menuangkannya, Blaise yang menyadari hal ini segera mengambil botol berisi air. Jadi tepat ketika Luna selesai menuangkan ramuan, Blaise segera menuangkan air ke pot tersebut. Luna segera memotong perkamen dan menamainya dengan nama mereka beserta kelas dan asrama, lalu menaruhnya di depan dahan Mandrake.

Selesai.

Sambil menyeka dahi mereka dengan punggung tangan, Blaise dan Luna mengalihkan perhatian ke sekeliling mereka. Draco yang kali ini berpasangan dengan Cho Chang terlihat agak kesal dan kerepotan, sementara Cho hanya menunduk. _Well_ , Harry Potter tak akan senang melihat ini. Begitu menyadari baru mereka-lah yang selesai, Blaise dan Luna saling melemparkan cengiran penuh arti.

Baru saja ingin mengamati kelompok yang lain, dia dikejutkan oleh perkamen yang terdorong ke arahnya. Blaise melirik orang yang mendorongnya. Sudah jelas itu dari Luna.

 _Kau tahu, Blaise? Aku melihat Cho dikelilingi oleh banyak Wrackspurt dan Nargles. Mungkin karena aura menyedihkan yang sedang mengelilingi dirinya? –_ _ **Luna**_

Menyadari kesempatan yang tak akan terulang lagi, Blaise segera membalasnya.

 _Oh ya? Kenapa, Luna? –_ _ **Blaise**_

 _Sudah jelas. Kau tak mendengar kabar bahwa Hermione dan Harry jadian, Blaise? –_ _ **Luna**_

 _Apa? Aku sama sekali belum mendengar itu! –_ _ **Blaise**_

 _Oh? Atau baru aku yang mendengarnya dari Wrackspurt atau Nargles? Entahlah. Tetapi yang jelas mereka sudah jadian. Aku yakin siang nanti semua di Aula Besar akan heboh dengan berita ini. –_ _ **Luna**_

 _Apa? Bukankah mereka sahabat? Lalu, kenapa...? –_ _ **Blaise**_

 _Persahabatan bisa berubah, Blaise. –_ _ **Luna**_

Mereka melanjutkan percakapan dengan cara seperti itu sampai Profesor Sprout memberikan aba-aba pada mereka untuk melepas penutup telinga.

"Oke, murid-murid. Bagus. Aku melihat kalian semakin baik menangani Mandrake. Namun aku harus menambahkan 10 poin masing-masing untuk Ravenclaw dan Slytherin, Miss Lovegood dan Mr. Zabini sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dengan cepat dan paling terorganisir, terima kasih untuk kalian berdua, walaupun setelah itu kalian entah-melakukan-apa namun anggap saja aku tak melihatnya—" Blaise dan Luna tahu maksudnya adalah percakapan melalui perkamen —yang omong-omong sudah dimusnahkan Blaise— barusan. "—Kalau begitu kelas hari ini selesai dan... selamat siang."

Profesor Sprout segera keluar diikuti murid-murid sambil berbincang tentang pelajaran tadi —terutama Ravenclaw. Blaise memiliki kegiatan lain lagi.

"Luna!" Panggilan Blaise membuat Luna mengurungkan langkah menjauh dari samping Blaise. "Aku mau bicara sesu—"

"Blaise!" panggil Draco, namun kali ini nadanya berbeda. Nada Draco kali ini menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang marah, membuat Blaise serba salah apakah ingin langsung menghampiri Draco menghibur hatinya atau melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Luna.

Namun Blaise tak perlu khawatir karena Luna menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum pengertian. "Kau tahu perasaan Draco, Blaise. Kita bisa bertemu nanti malam."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luna melangkah keluar mengikuti murid-murid lain yang sedang lebih dulu keluar. Dan Blaise segera menghampiri Draco. Sebelum bertanya apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya yang satu itu, Draco sudah berkata, "Jangan bertanya apapun, Blaise. Perasaanku sedang tak enak sekarang."

~oOo~

Blaise merebahkan diri ke kasur empuknya di asrama Slytherin. Teman sekamarnya, Theo, belum juga datang. Mungkin dia masih memastikan kebenaran tentang berita jadiannya Harry dengan Hermione?

Tersenyum miris, Blaise menyusuri memori tentang kisah cinta kedua sahabatnya. Dia tahu kalau Draco sebenarnya menyukai Hermione —terlihat jelas dari tingkahnya, hanya saja Draco masih menyangkalnya. Sementara Theo... Blaise tahu bahwa dia sudah menyukai Hermione sejak tahun keempat mereka, tepatnya di pesta Yule Ball, ketika Hermione tampil cantik sekali malam itu. Walaupun terlihat bercanda akan perasaannya dengan Hermione, tapi Blaise tahu bahwa Theo serius. Dia hanya mengalah pada Draco, memberikan jalan pada sahabat mereka untuk mendekati Hermione. Namun Blaise tahu, jika Draco tak segera memanfaatkan hal itu, Theo akan menjadi salahsatu batu sandungannya untuk bersatu dengan Hermione.

Menghela napas, Blaise berusaha melupakan kisah cinta kedua sahabatnya yang memusingkan bila dipikirkan lebih lanjut.

Tak seperti percintaan kedua temannya yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan cinta segitiga, percintaan Blaise akan terdengar jauh lebih _simple_ bila dibandingkan dua orang itu. Namun masalahnya, Blaise tak tahu apakah Luna mencintainya atau tidak. Karena Blaise sadar perasaannya pada Luna bukan lagi sekedar suka, namun cinta.

Pemuda Slytherin itu pernah membaca salahsatu buku muggle yang diambilnya secara _random_ di Flourish and Blotts —yah, semenjak kasta darah penyihir disamaratakan, toko buku penyihir itu juga menjual beberapa buku muggle— bahwa ada beberapa cara menyatakan cinta yang biasa dilakukan muggle. Yang pertama, secara langsung —Blaise tentu langsung mengerti kenapa cara ini disebut 'secara langsung'— dengan ungkapan atau kata-kata. Dan cara kedua, dengan perantara. Seperti misalnya, surat. Muggle mengenal surat ini dengan sebutan 'surat cinta'.

Blaise mengedip-ngedipkan mata teringat sesuatu. Omong-omong soal surat, dia baru ingat surat yang dikirimkan ibunya, Lady-Zabini-yang-anggun-dan-terhormat. Blaise membatin sarkastik dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan malas, Blaise mengayunkan tongkat sehingga membuat surat yang sudah dia simpan di lemari kamarnya itu terbang menuju dirinya. Blaise membuka emblem dengan lambang keluarga Zabini disana, lalu membacanya dengan malas, sebelum kemudian membelalak.

 _Dear Blaise Zabini,_

 _Karena kau sebentar lagi akan lulus, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan salahsatu Darah Murni yang kupilih. Datanglah ke Hogsmeade minggu depan dan temui aku di Three Broomstick jam 10.00, Blaise._

 _Jangan langsung menolak tanpa melihat calonmu ya, Blaise! Kutunggu kedatanganmu!_

 _I'm always yours,_

 _ **Cellia Zabini**_

Menggeram karena membaca kata-kata yang tak ingin di baca, Blaise segera menggulung perkamen dengan cepat dan memasukkannya lagi ke lemari.

Untuk mengatasi kedongkolan akan tingkah ibunya yang menyebalkan, Blaise memilih untuk memejamkan mata, berusaha mengendurkan otot pikirannya yang barusan mengencang karena ulah sang ibu.

~oOo~

"Sudahlah, Gin, cowok bukan hanya Harry. Suasana hatimu saat ini hanya karena pengaruh dengan banyaknya Wrackspurt di kepalamu. Nanti juga kau akan tenang seiring menemukan yang baru," hibur Luna pada Ginny.

Sambil tersedu-sedu, gadis berambut merah putri tunggal klan Weasley itu hanya menyahut, "Memang bukan hanya Harry pria satu-satunya di dunia ini, tapi..."

Ginny —yang saat makan malam ini lebih memilih makan di meja Ravenclaw— menatap Harry dan Hermione yang sedang saling berbisik dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan tatapan hampa. "...hanya Harry yang aku inginkan. Aku tak pernah menyalahkan Harry atau Hermione. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang memang tak pernah bisa menarik perhatian Harry. Aku tak secantik Cho Chang, aku tidak secerdas Hermione Granger, aku merasa aku memang bukanlah cewek yang ditakdirkan untuk Harry!"

"Ginny, apa ada hal yang Harry sampaikan padamu sebelum berita tentang mereka menyebar? Atau apa ada yang dikatakan Hermione?" tanya Luna hati-hati. Sahabatnya ini sedang dalam keadaan emosional.

Menatap Luna dengan tatapan aneh, Ginny menyelami memori-memori sebelum berita tidak mengenakkan itu terdengar. Begitu menemukan sesuatu, Ginny membelalak, dia terlalu fokus dengan kesedihan sehingga melupakan sesuatu. "Kau benar, Luna. Harry dan Hermione mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Hal yang sempat terlupakan karena perasaan sedih yang menderaku."

"Apa itu, Gin?" Luna mendekat untuk mendengar dengan jelas apa yang akan Ginny katakan.

"Semula aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi aku masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan..." Dan Ginny mulai menceritakan apa yang disampaikan Harry dan Hermione padanya tepat di hari sebelum berita itu terdengar.

Luna mendengarkan dengan seksama. Walaupun sering dianggap ngawur, dia tetaplah seorang Ravenclaw yang cerdas. Gadis berkulit putih pucat ini menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan seiring dengan cerita Ginny, Luna mulai memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Oh ya, Luna. Bagaimana kabar Zabini?" tanya Ginny, sambil mencari-cari sosok yang selama ini selalu memperhatikan Luna. Namun sayangnya sosok itu tak terlihat di meja Slytherin sekalipun. "Aku terkadang merasa bahwa dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Luna."

Mendengar itu, Luna hanya menghela napas. Dia teringat sesuatu. "Entahlah, Gin. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa Blaise tak boleh menyukaiku."

~oOo~

Menggigil kedinginan, Luna menambah dosis ekstra untuk Mantra Penghangat yang saat ini melapisi tubuh rampingnya. Suasana dingin di Menara Astronomi membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi Luna harus melakukan ini.

Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Blaise.

Mencoba untuk menunggu, Luna melayangkan pikirannya ke masa dimana pertama kali pertemuan di Hogwarts dan pada akhirnya rutin menyambangi Menara Astronomi hanya untuk saling berbincang.

 **~ Unexpected Love ~**

 **[flashback ON]**

 _ **Tahun pertama Luna Lovegood ; Tahun kedua Blaise Zabini**_

" _Dimana buku itu ya?" gumam Luna sambil mengelilingi perpustakaan untuk menemukan buku yang dia cari._

 _Saat ini Luna sedang mencari buku favoritnya, 'Hewan-hewan Fantastis dan Dimana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan' karangan Newt Scamander. Kendati buku itu merupakan salahsatu buku pelajaran dan Luna sudah membelinya, namun_ _—_ _seperti kebanyakan barang Luna_ _—_ _buku itu tiba-tiba hilang secara misterius. Tetapi Luna membutuhkan buku itu sekarang karena besok adalah pelajaran yang memerlukan buku itu._

" _Ah, itu dia!" seru Luna begitu melihat cover samping buku karangan Newt Scamander itu. Luna sangat menyukai buku itu sampai-sampai sampul depannya saja dia hapal._

 _Namun Luna melongo. Letak buku itu tinggi, memang sih tidak terlalu tinggi, namun cukup membuat Luna tak bisa menjangkau buku itu._

 _Luna berdecak pelan. Disaat seperti ini dia melupakan tongkat sihirnya._

Apa aku harus kembali dulu ke asrama? Tapi... _, Luna membatin ragu begitu setelah dia melihat sekeliling sama sekali tak ada yang bisa membantunya._

 _Namun ternyata Luna tak perlu kembali, karena sudah ada seseorang yang mengambilkan buku itu untuknya._

 _Mendongak untuk melihat siapa penolongnya, Luna tertegun. Sejenak dirinya merasa Wrackspurt dan Nargles mengitarinya saat dia melihat cowok yang menolongnya._

 _Blaise Zabini. Kakak kelas sekaligus sahabat Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutan Harry Potter._

" _Ah, t-terima kasih," Akhirnya Luna menemukan kembali suaranya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih secara layak pada Blaise karena telah menolongnya._

 _Entah itu memang kenyataan atau Luna_ _—_ _yang saat ini merasa dikelilingi Wrackspurt dan Nargles_ _—_ _sedang berhalusinasi, dia melihat mata kelam Blaise berbinar mendengar ucapan Luna. Kelihatannya dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal, namun suara yang memanggilnya membuatnya mengurungkan hal itu._

 _Akhirnya, Blaise hanya mengangguk singkat pada Luna yang dibalas dengan anggukan kaku Luna, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luna yang masih terbengong-bengong._

~oOo~

 _ **Beberapa minggu yang lalu...**_

 _Luna tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya waktu itu, karena begitu membuka mata wajah Blaise sudah berada tak jauh di depannya, dan lebih mencengangkannya lagi, tangan Blaise setengah memeluknya._

" _Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang merasukimu untuk meloncat dari Menara Astronomi?"_

" _Apa?" Walaupun nada Luna terdengar kalem, namun sebenarnya dia terkejut. Luna menatap sekeliling dan menyadari dengan tercengang dia berada tak jauh di lubang Menara Astronomi. "Oh, ini hanya kebiasaan tidurku."_

" _Kebiasaan tidur?" Blaise Zabini menaikkan alis._

" _Kau tahu, ketika aku tidur terkadang aku tanpa sadar, mmm... berjalan-jalan? Yah, seperti itulah," jelas Luna dengan agak_ _—_ _dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa_ _—_ _malu._

 _Mengedip-ngedipkan mata, mulut Blaise terlihat agak terbuka mendengar penjelasan Luna. Yang langsung mengindikasikan bahwa dia agak tercengang dengan penjelasan Luna._

" _Duduklah," Blaise mendudukkan Luna. Lalu ikut duduk disampingnya._

 _Berdua, mereka mengamati bintang yang bersinar terang di angkasa. Indahnya malam yang terkadang mereka lupakan. Tanpa percakapan, tanpa kata-kata. Hanya saling berusaha memahami perasaan mereka masing-masing._

 _Sampai..._

" _Aku juga punya kebiasaan tidur. Hanya saja kurasa lebih 'normal' daripada dirimu. Kebiasaan untuk melawan ketika aku merasakan sentuhan fisik saat aku tidur. Jadi aku punya pertahanan diri saat tidur," kata Blaise, memulai percakapan mereka._

" _Kurasa itu bagus. Tak ada yang bisa melukaimu saat tidur setidaknya, kan?" sahut Luna dengan suara melamunnya yang khas._

 _Namun, walaupun terkadang mereka berhasil membuka beberapa percakapan, tetap saja rasanya keheningan lebih menyenangkan. Dan itulah awal dimana mereka rutin menyambangi Menara Astronomi._

 **~ Unexpected Love ~**

 **[flashback OFF]**

Mengamati bintang di langit, walaupun sudah menunggu sekian lama, Luna masih menunggu Blaise dengan setia. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada Blaise dan rasanya berita ini tak bisa menunggu besok.

Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw —Profesor Flitwick— akan mengadakan Penambahan Materi seputar NEWT khusus untuk kelas 7 dan Penambahan Materi untuk OWL's khusus untuk kelas 6 —kelas Luna— besok. Yang berarti, Luna tak akan punya waktu lagi untuk berbincang bersama Blaise setiap malam seperti kebiasaan mereka.

Jadi, Luna tak akan bisa menyampaikan hal ini besok. Mengingat asrama yang berbeda serta kelas yang juga berbeda membuat mereka akan sulit untuk bertemu. _Hell_ , kecuali kalau ada kelas gabungan seperti tadi siang —di pelajaran Profesor Sprout. Tapi sepertinya tak akan ada lagi kelas seperti itu.

Lagipula dia tak pernah tahu akan kemana Blaise setelah lulus nanti. Obrolan mereka belum terlalu akrab sehingga bisa membicarakan seputar masa depan pribadi.

"Blaise, datanglah. Mungkin saja saat ini adalah terakhir kita bisa bercakap-cakap," desah Luna.

 **Unexpected Love**

Menghela napas, Blaise mengacak rambutnya gelisah. Dia tak menemui Luna tadi malam, hal yang biasa dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sungguh, Blaise tak tahu bagaimana caranya menemui Luna tanpa mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya telah terikat perjodohan oleh ibunya. NEWT tinggal menunggu hitungan minggu dan Pesta Kelulusan akan diadakan tidak lama setelah NEWT. Itulah saat terakhir dia bisa melihat Luna di Hogwarts!

Rasanya Blaise tak sanggup menatap wajah cantik Luna tanpa disusupi perasaan ingin memiliki dari dalam hatinya. Walaupun dalam hati dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani Luna lagi di Menara Astronomi, namun dia harus memilih ini.

Dia mencintai Luna, namun dia tahu kalau Luna tak akan bisa bahagia bila bersamanya...

Berjalan menuju Aula Besar, Blaise menempati kursi bagian tengah yang sengaja di- _booking_ kedua sahabatnya —Draco yang sedang mengamati Meja Gryffindor dengan cemas dan Theo yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet— dan matanya tanpa bisa dihindari mencermati Meja Ravenclaw dan agak khawatir tidak menemukan Luna disana.

"Kau bangun telat? Ada apa, ' _mate_?" tanya Draco, tak mengalihkan matanya dari Harry dan Hermione yang sedang mengobrol akrab.

"Surat _mom_ ," Walaupun singkat, jawaban Blaise menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua sahabatnya. Sahabatnya tak pernah tahu masalahnya secara terperinci, namun mereka tahu kalau surat ibunya _kebanyakan_ membuat Blaise murung.

"Yah, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari surat ibumu?" gumam Theo. Blaise mengawasi dengan geli bahwa dibalik koran Daily Prophet yang sedang dibacanya, Theo juga mengawasi pergerakan Harry dan Hermione —yang sekarang sedang menggoda Harry dengan acar kodok.

"Jadi desas-desus itu benar?" tanya Blaise sambil mengambil sejumput kentang goreng.

"Apa?" tanya Draco galak, melihat Harry yang sedang mengusap sudut bibir Hermione yang belepotan minyak. Theo juga langsung meremas korannya dan membuangnya ke lantai Hogwarts, cowok yang pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan Daphne Greengrass ini melanjutkan makan dengan hati dongkol.

"Tentang Harry dan Hermione yang pacaran," lanjut Blaise sadis, menyembunyikan kekhawatiran tentang Luna yang belum kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya dengan menggoda dua sahabatnya.

"Melihat kelakuan mereka, mungkin itu benar. Aku tak akan kaget jika di pekan Hogsmead hari ini mereka akan pergi bersama," Theo mengedikkan bahu lemas. Dia memang menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik, namun jelas Theo tak bisa berbohong dari Blaise.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar," desis Draco, menghantam Hermione —yang walaupun tidak menyadarinya— dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku yakin."

"Bagaimana kalau kita habiskan pekan Hogsmead hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan bersama? Sudah lama kan, sejak terakhir kali kita melakukan kunjungan Hogsmead bersama-sama?" usul Blaise. Mengingat sepertinya mereka sama-sama sedang patah hati, dan Blaise butuh teman kesana untuk menemui ibunya.

Sejenak kedua temannya menatap bingung sebelum Draco akhirnya berkata, "Tidak buruk. Kurasa boleh juga. Lagipula tugas Ketua Murid-ku sudah selesai."

Dan Theo menanggapinya dengan, "Ayo kita berburu permen dan coklat di Honeydukes!"

~oOo~

"Jadi, _Mother_. Mana orang yang mau dijodohkan padaku itu?" tanya Blaise setelah duduk di depan ibunya yang masih saja memandangi interior Three Broomstick dengan tatapan mencela.

"Lihat, Blaise. Harusnya disebelah sana lebih baik didominasi oleh warna coklat pucat sehingga lebih kelihatan elegan," Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan putra semata wayangnya, Cellia Zabini malah menunjuk salahsatu sudut tempat minum sederhana itu dan mengomentarinya.

Melihat perilaku ibunya yang tak mengindahkannya sama sekali, Blaise menghela napas. Dia tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini ibunya sangat menyukai desain interior, karena kesukaan ibunya itulah yang membuat Zabini Manor akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih elegan daripada Malfoy Manor ataupun manor keluarga Pureblood yang lainnya, namun Blaise tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi mengingat dia mengendap-endap pergi dari Honeydukes ketika Draco dan Theo sibuk memburu banyak coklat dan permen untuk persediaan di asrama. Jadi Blaise memilih untuk berkata, " _Mother_ , aku berbicara padamu!" Dengan ketegasan yang langsung membuat ibunya menolehkan kepala padanya.

"Katakan dimana wanita yang ingin kau jodohkan padaku atau aku akan membatalkan perjodohan sekarang juga!" sambung Blaise dengan nada yang sama tegasnya.

Menyeringai angkuh, wanita yang kecantikannya sudah tersohor ini menatap Blaise dengan santai. "Sayangnya dia tak bisa datang hari ini, Blaise. Dia masih belum siap bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku membatalkan perjodohan itu," sahut Blaise singkat. Dia ingin melihat wanita itu sekarang juga karena dia ingin cepat-cepat membatalkan perjodohan.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya," Kali ini Lady Zabini yang berbicara dengan tegas. "Seperti perjanjian kita, kau tidak boleh membatalkan perjodohan sebelum kau bertemu dengan wanita itu!"

Blaise menyunggingkan seringai mengejek. "Perjanjian kita? Aku tak merasa pernah membuat perjanjian atau kesepakatan apapun denganmu, _Mother_. Itu hanya keputusan sepihakmu."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh membatalkannya. Gadis itu sudah berjanji akan menemuimu bersamaku saat Pesta Kelulusanmu nanti," putus Lady Zabini sambil memalingkan wajah angkuh.

Dan Blaise tahu dia tidak akan bisa menolak keputusan ibunya.

~oOo~

Dengan lesu, Blaise melangkah menuju Honeydukes setengah hati. Walaupun sudah menduganya, Blaise samasekali tak menyangka dirinya benar-benar akan kembali ke Hogwarts dengan tangan hampa. Dia menatap toko permen yang didominasi dengan warna coklat lembut —warna yang cocok, menurut ibunya— dengan pandangan mata kosong.

 _Well_ , tentu dia tak bisa menceritakan ini pada kedua temannya, bukan?

Mata hitamnya yang kosong mendadak membelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di depan toko Honeydukes.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat kedua teman yang baru saja dipikirkannya sedang saling terlibat baku hantam di gang samping Honeydukes.

Blaise melangkah dengan cepat menuju kedua temannya dan berseru, "Hei! Draco Malfoy! Theodore Nott! _What's going on?!_ "

Seruan Blaise membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Saling baku hantam memang kerap terjadi diantara mereka jika mereka sedang frustasi, persahabatan yang aneh memang. Tangan kekar Blaise baru saja ingin menghantamkan kedua kepala bebal sahabatnya, namun tangannya terhenti di udara begitu melihat tatapan mata mereka.

Tatapan yang berbeda. Mata hijau Theo serta mata abu-abu Draco berwarna lebih kelam dari biasanya. Dan Blaise baru menyadari bahwa udara sesak dipenuhi sihir pekat mereka berdua yang menarik-ulur dengan murka.

Tangan yang terhenti di udara segera digantikan dengan acungan tongkat sihir yang dengan efektif langsung memisahkan mereka dan membawa mereka keluar gang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki kalian?!" Blaise bertanya geram. Menatap tegas pada Theo yang sedang membersihkan ujung bibirnya yang berdarah dan Draco yang sedang menatap Theo tajam.

"Silahkan tanya pada _sahabat kita_ , Blaise!" Setelah mengucapkan ucapan sinis itu, Draco langsung melangkah dengan tegas meninggalkan Honeydukes.

Mendengar itu, Blaise menaikkan alis dan menatap Theo menuntut. Namun Theo —yang masih berwajah keras— hanya menaikkan bahu dan ikut pergi, namun ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Draco.

Blaise menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan bingung. Namun Blaise tahu pribadi kedua sahabatnya. Draco yang tenang dan sabar. Juga Theo yang semangat dan agak cerewet.

Bila Draco tiba-tiba kehilangan kesabaran dan Theo kehilangan minat untuk berbicara, Blaise tahu terjadi sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu Blaise rasa bukanlah hal yang baik bagi persahabatan mereka.

~oOo~

"Ada apa, Blaise?" tanya Luna menjelang akhir pelajaran gabungan, mengetahui suasana hati Blaise yang murung di pelajaran Sejarah Sihir pagi ini. Mengabaikan Profesor Binns yang sedang menjelaskan tentang Perang Dunia.

Sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kali dalam pagi ini Luna berbicara pada Blaise. Dia marah karena Blaise sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di Menara Astronomi malam itu. Dia ingin menghindari Blaise. Namun seperti tak mengerti suasana hatinya, Blaise datang dan langsung duduk disampingnya dengan wajah linglung. Membuat Luna mau tak mau melihat wajah mendungnya dan tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Entahlah, Luna. Aku hanya merasa..." Blaise tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, melainkan hanya menatap Theo —yang hanya mengangguk-angguk ketika Daphne Greengrass berbicara padanya— dan Draco —yang sedang menatap tongkat sihirnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja dengan tatapan kosong— dengan tatapan gelisah.

Sampai saat ini, Blaise belum mendapatkan keterangan apapun dari mereka berdua. Bahkan saat sarapan tadi pun, Theo sengaja pindah duduk di ujung meja —yang jauh dari jangkauannya— sementara Draco malah sama sekali tidak datang ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Luna yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang terjadi berkata, "Kalau yang kau maksud kau mengkhawatirkan mereka, untuk sementara aku rasa biarkan mereka sendiri untuk menata perasaan dan amarah mereka. Pertengkaran memang wajar terjadi dalam setiap persahabatan, namun kusarankan agar kau tidak membiarkan ini berlarut-larut."

"Aku—"

"Sekarang, Blaise," sela Luna. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa lebih baik kita membicarakan masalah kita?"

Perkataan Luna membuat Blaise langsung tersadar dengan langkah salahnya untuk duduk bersama Luna saat ini. Dia tahu bahwa Luna lama kelamaan akan bertanya soal ini. Namun dia menjawab dengan gugup, "K-kita tidak punya masalah, Luna."

"Kita punya, Blaise " Luna berkata tegas. Mata birunya menatap mata kelam Blaise. "Kenapa _malam itu_ kau tidak datang ke Menara Astronomi, Blaise?"

Blaise tidak bodoh dan tentu dia menyadari apa yang dimaksud Luna. ' _Aku tidak datang karena aku ingin menghindarimu, aku akan dijodohkan, Luna!_ ' Ingin sekali Blaise menjawab seperti itu, namun sayangnya dia tak bisa. Jadi dia hanya menjawab, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh," sambar Luna cepat. "Sejujurnya aku kecewa, Blaise. Mungkin saja itu adalah malam terakhir kita bertemu. Aku juga ingin menyampaikan berita penting untukmu, yang kupikir perlu kau tahu. Tapi ternyata kau tidak datang."

"Aku akan datang nanti malam, Luna," sahut Blaise terlalu cepat. Hatinya merasakan adanya alarm begitu mendengar kata 'penting' yang keluar dari bibir tipis Luna. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Terbentuk seulas senyum yang tidak pernah Blaise lihat dari Luna, bahkan Blaise sangsi bahwa Luna bisa melakukannya. Senyum yang menimbulkan kesan sinis, getir, dan sendu bersamaan.

Saat Blaise ingin menanyakan alasan Luna memberikan senyum itu padanya, bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Membuat Blaise merutuk keras-keras dalam hati, melirik Luna yang membereskan peralatan tulisnya dengan cepat.

Mau tak mau, Blaise ikut membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Namun sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar. Suara yang sangat dingin.

"Tidak usah mengharapkan aku ada disana, Blaise. Jika kau memang ingin menghindariku, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu."

Blaise menoleh terkejut dan mendapati punggung Luna yang sedang berjalan pergi, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar akan perkataan terakhir Luna.

Sayangnya Blaise tak bisa memikirkan itu untuk saat ini, begitu melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang berjalan cepat menuju ke luar kelas yang mulai sepi ini, seakan kelas Sejarah Sihir adalah tempat yang menjijikkan.

Melihat itu, Blaise langsung buru-buru bertindak. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada pintu kelas Sejarah Sihir.

" _Colloportus_!"

Pintu bergerak menutup dan terkunci tepat sebelum dua orang incaran Blaise keluar. Mereka menatap pintu kaget lalu menoleh ke belakang, langsung bertatapan dengan Blaise yang segera melanjutkan aksinya.

Sebelum mereka sempat berbicara, tubuh mereka sudah melayang dan terduduk di kursi terdekat.

" _Petrificus Half-sense_!" Blaise mengayunkan tongkat bergantian pada Theo dan Draco yang menatapnya murka.

Dengan Mantra Pengadaan, Blaise memunculkan dua cangkir teh yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf Theo, Draco. Karena sudah memperlakukan kalian seperti ini. Tolong jangan membenciku, aku hanya ingin persahabatan lama kita kembali. Dengan kalian bersikap seperti ini, aku sama sekali merasa tidak nyaman."

Dengan cepat, Blaise menerbangkan salahsatu cangkir dan menuangkannya ke mulut kedua sahabatnya masing-masing.

Mata kelabu Draco dan mata hijau Theo yang menggelap karena murka tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang-benderang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku sejujur-jujurnya," ucap Blaise. Sementara Theo dan Draco mengangguk agak antusias, berada dalam pengaruh Veritaserum yang baru saja diberikan Blaise.

"Apakah kalian ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin, padaku?" Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Blaise, kedua sahabatnya langsung menggeleng serempak.

Blaise menghela napas. Ternyata sampai kapanpun dia tak bisa membuat kedua sahabatnya membuka mulut selain dengan paksaan. Jadi Blaise berkata, "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin!"

Cerita pun mengalir dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

 **Unexpected Love**

Malam ini adalah malam kelulusan di angkatan Blaise.

Pemuda bermarga Zabini ini lega karena walaupun perselisihan antara Draco dan Theo belum berakhir, setidaknya mereka berdua masih bisa bersikap layaknya sahabat. Dia juga lega karena Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger bersikap profesional sehingga malam kelulusan tahun ini merupakan hadiah terindah bagi para alumni Hogwarts di angkatan Blaise.

Blaise menyaksikan dansa satu lagu antara Hermione dan Draco yang sebagai Ketua Murid akan meletakkan kembali lencananya pada McGonagall selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts saat ini. Blaise menyaksikan dengan geli bahwa Draco terlihat sekali menatap Hermione dengan tatapan berbeda, apalagi mantan Ketua Murid perempuan itu tampil cantik sekali malam ini. Bahkan mengalahkan penampilan Ginny Weasley dan Cho Chang, kedua sahabat Luna—

Nama itu membuat Blaise teringat kembali apa yang akan terjadi juga malam ini. Hal yang membuat Blaise harus melepaskan Luna Lovegood, cinta pertamanya.

Malam ini dia akan bertemu perempuan yang akan dijodohkan ibunya padanya.

Kelegaan Blaise menghilang. Digantikan dengan perasaan kalut karena harus meninggalkan Luna.

Blaise bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Berkali-kali dia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini yang terbaik. Luna tak akan bahagia bila bersama orang sepertinya.

Dia menyaksikan pengumuman peringkat tiga besar dengan raut wajah tidak fokus. Bahkan samasekali merespons biasa saja akan wajah _shock_ Harry Potter karena tidak menyangka cowok itu meraih peringkat tiga, padahal semua yang berada disana tertawa melihat ekspresi Harry. Dia tidak ikut bertepuk tangan saat Hermione Granger selesai membawakan pidato sebagai peringkat satu dengan lugas dan berwibawa.

Pikirannya masih dipenuhi ibunya dan... Luna.

Namun sayangnya orang pertama yang dipikirkannya melangkah menghampirinya dengan gaya santai seolah dia tidak mempunyai masalah atau beban di dunia ini.

"Blaise!" Cellia Zabini memanggil anaknya dengan suara khas-nya. Suara yang terkadang membuat Blaise malu sebagai anaknya.

 _Ini aneh_ , pikir Blaise sambil menghentikan langkah menunggu Cellia. Ibunya dikenal angkuh, jadi beliau sangat jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang tak perlu kecuali saat beliau sedang senang berlebihan. Satu-satunya orang yang dikenal Blaise selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi ceria seperti itu adalah Melanie Greengrass, ibunda Daphne dan Astoria Greengrass.

Blaise mengangkat bahu acuh, perasaan gelisah masih menguasai hatinya. Mungkin saja ibunya terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Melanie Greengrass atau memang ibunya sedang _over_ - _happy_ karena menemukan suami yang berpotensi untuknya. Tapi jujur, Blaise lebih suka jika ibunya ceria seperti ini dibanding angkuh seperti dia biasanya. Walau tidak mau mengakuinya, Blaise sangat menyayangi orang yang dia panggil ' _Mother_ ' itu.

Mata coklat gelap Blaise membesar. Apa mungkin ibunya ingin menjodohkannya dengan salahsatu putri keluarga Greengrass?

Oh, _NO WAY_! Itu tidak akan terjadi!

"Blaise! Calon istrimu sudah menunggu," Cellia berucap bersamaan dengan Blaise yang ingin menanyakan padanya sesuatu.

" _Mother_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu sebelum menemui orang yang ingin kau jodohkan denganku."

"Apa? Cepat katakan!" Sepertinya Cellia memang sudah tidak sabar mempertemukan Blaise dengan orang yang dia yakin akan menjadi 'calon istri' Blaise nanti, karena dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada _bossy_.

"Orang yang ingin kau jodohkan denganku bukanlah salahsatu gadis bermarga Greengrass kan, _Mother_?"

Cellia melongo sesaat sebelum kemudian berbicara dengan nada misterius, "Temui dia dulu, Blaise. Baru kamu akan tahu siapa dia."

" _Mother_!" Blaise berseru kesal karena keingintahuannya tidak terjawab. Padahal ini adalah hal yang penting untuknya. Kenapa? Karena kedua bersaudara Greengrass itu terjebak dalam percintaan masa kecil. Jadi percuma saja sebenarnya jika Cellia menjodohkan Blaise dengan salahsatu putri keluarga Greengrass.

Wajah Cellia berubah garang. "Jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku, Blaise Zabini!"

Blaise belum sempat menyahut apa-apa karena ibunya langsung menarik tangannya menuju suatu tempat yang sangat Blaise kenali.

" _Bye_! _Good luck_ , Blaise!" Tak lupa Cellia meniupkan ciuman jarak jauh yang membuat Blaise semakin yakin bahwa ibunya memang benar-benar senang saat ini.

Hal ini membuat Blaise bertanya-tanya. Walaupun sebenarnya, dia tak perlu seperti itu karena alasan ibunya menjadi abnormal —dimata Blaise— berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Blaise Zabini," Suara halus itu membuat Blaise memusatkan perhatian pada sumber suara dan terbelalak. "Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

 **~ Unexpected Love ~**

 **[flashback ON]**

 _Gadis itu menghela napas dan membaca kembali surat yang dikirimkan ayahnya. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang mungkin saja terlewatkan oleh mata birunya._

Dear Luna,

Bagaimana kabarmu? Wrackspurt dan Nargles tidak lagi mengganggumu, kan? Kalau mereka mengganggumu jangan lupa usir dengan mantra yang saat liburan musim panas lalu aku ajarkan padamu. Kau tentu masih ingat.

Aku menemukan relasi bisnis baru yang cukup ternama, Luna! Oh, aku sangat senang. Apalagi kelihatannya dia sangat antusias sekali dengan desain interior klasik perusahaan kecil kita.

Tapi sebenarnya, bukan karena itu aku mengirim surat padamu. Maafkan aku, ada Wrackspurt dan Nargles yang membuatku sedikit ngawur. Tapi aku sudah mengusirnya, kok.

Ada hal penting yang akan kusampaikan padamu dan kuharap kau tidak terlalu kaget.

Aku menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang, Luna. Aku tidak sempat menanyakan hal ini padamu. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau akan menyetujuinya (kau tahulah, terkadang Wrackpurt dan Nargles suka memberikan info-info yang tidak terduga).

Kita akan bicara saat kunjunganmu selanjutnya ke Hogmeade di Madam Puddifot's jam 10.00.

See you later, dear!

Tertanda,

 **Xeneophillius Lovegood**

 **PT. Lovegood Design**

 _(Terima kasih sudah memakai stempel kami. Jika anda menginginkan stempel seperti ini silahkan usap tiga kali kalimat ini.)_

 _Surat yang bodoh. Luna tahu itu. Apalagi ayahnya masih bersikeras menggunakan jasa perusahaan stempel sihir abal-abal yang_ _—_ _jujur saja_ _—_ _terlihat sangat memalukan._

 _Tapi surat itu jugalah yang membuat Luna membeku._

 _Luna membaca ulang kembali paragraf lima. Dan dengan ngeri menyadari bahwa dia samasekali tidak salah membaca satu huruf pun._

 _Mendesah lesu, Luna melenyapkan perkamen surat dari ayahnya menuju kamarnya dan samasekali tidak berniat membalas._

 _Sambil berjalan menuju Aula Besar, Luna memantapkan diri supaya dia tidak menangis menyesali keputusan sepihak ayahnya. Dia bukan tipe cewek yang melankolis kok._

Dasar ayah, enak sekali mengambil keputusan! Mungkin Wrackspurt dan Nargles sudah menginvasi sebagian besar otak ayah! _Luna membatin kesal._

 _Luna baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Aula Besar dan masih memikirkan apa yang akan dia bicarakan bersama ayahnya pekan Hogmeade nanti, saat Ginny Weasley menghambur memeluknya. Dari tarikan napas gadis itu yang tersengal-sengal, jelas sekali bahwa salahsatu sobat terbaiknya di Hogwarts itu menangis._

" _Hei, Ginny," Luna mengendurkan pelukan Ginny dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis ini benar-benar heran kenapa putri keluarga Weasley yang terkenal tegar dan pemberani itu menangis. Tapi kemudian dia teringat hal yang dibicarakannya dengan Blaise saat pelajaran Herbologi tadi pagi._

Blaise...

 _Luna memejamkan mata dan bergumam pelan, "Apa ini tentang Harry?"_

 _Ginny mengangguk patah-patah dan Luna menghela napas. Padahal baru saja tadi sore dia menghibur Cho Chang, sahabat sekaligus cewek yang terkenal bukan hanya karena kecantikannya tapi juga karena ke-melankolis-annya. Tapi setidaknya dengan begini dia tidak akan bisa menangis karena perannya adalah menghibur orang yang menangis tersebut._

~oOo~

 _Luna menatap datar surat baru yang sampai padanya._

Kepada seluruh kelas 6 Hogwarts Ravenclaw

di tempat

Mulai malam Sabtu besok, aku mengadakan pelajaran tambahan untuk kalian pada:

Tempat: Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw

Waktu: Setiap malam, 21.00 – 22.00

Hal ini dilakukan guna untuk meningkatkan nilai Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWL) kalian dan mempersiapkan Nastily Exhauting Wizarding Test (NEWT) yang akan kalian hadapi tahun depan.

Semua siswa WAJIB HADIR atau kalian akan mendapat detensi mengerikan.

Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw,

 **Fillius Flitwick**

 _Gadis berambut pirang itu memandang murung pemandangan gunung indah dari jendela Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw._

 _Yah, sepertinya dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini._

 _Mungkin dia bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan Blaise malam nanti di Menara Astronomi. Kakak kelas Slytherin-nya itu pasti bisa memberikan saran-saran yang masuk akal._

 _Apalagi mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya ke Menara Astronomi._

~oOo~

" _Oh, oh, Luna. Dua orang di pojok sana dikelilingi berbelasan Wrackspurt dan Nargles," Xenophillius Lovegood menunjuk dua orang di pojok ruangan. "Wralesfors!"_

 _Kilatan tipis cahaya kuning dari tongkat Xenophilius menghantam kedua orang itu._

" _Hentikan itu sebelum kita diusir, Ayah," Luna menggumam bosan dan melirik sekilas pada dua orang yang dimaksud Xenophilius. "Lagipula sepertinya mereka hanya ingin berciuman, kok."_

" _Kau mengatakan itu seolah kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu, anakku," Mata biru Xenophilius menyipit menatap putri satu-satunya._

" _Kau bereaksi seperti itu seolah kau belum pernah melihat orang berciuman, Ayah," balas Luna halus. Dia segera mendorong agar percakapan ini menuju ke arah yang diinginkannya. "Jadi bagaimana soal perjodohan itu, Ayah?"_

" _Oh iya," Ayahnya memasang pose berpikir yang agak aneh; tangan kiri memegang ubun-ubun dan badan condong ke kanan. Sebelum kemudian berkata, "Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana. Aku tetap yakin kau akan bahagia dengan seseorang yang akan kujodohkan padamu itu."_

" _Dan siapa seseorang itu, Ayah?"_

 _Kali ini Xenophillius Lovegood menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya yang tak kalah aneh. "Kalau itu rahasia. Kau akan terkejut saat mengetahuinya nanti."_

 _Luna hanya meringis pasrah pada Xenophillius yang saat ini sedang memesan dengan bahasa yang tidak dikenalnya_ _—_ _namun dia tahu bahwa itu Bahasa Indonesia karena ayahnya bersikeras belajar bahasa yang katanya fenomenal tersebut._

 _Yah, mungkin dia nanti bisa membujuk ayahnya untuk memberitahukan siapa orang yang dia jodohkan padanya._

~oOo~

 _Salah. Dugaan Luna salah._

Apa-apaan ini?! _Luna membatin senewen_. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengorek informasi siapa yang akan dijodohkan padanya nanti?! Dan sejak kapan ayahnya bisa berahasia padanya?!

 _Luna teringat pada surat ketujuh yang dikirimkan ayahnya sore ini. Yang hanya berisi satu kata: RAHASIA._

 _Dan yang lebih buruk,_

 _Ada kelas gabungan lagi. Kali ini Sejarah Sihir. Bersama dengan Slytherin._

 _Tapi sayangnya Luna tak lagi mengharapkan ini terjadi. Dengan lesu dia mengambil tempat di depan sambil menunggu Cho Chang. Namun alih-alih mendapati Cho Chang, malah Blaise Zabini yang menempati kursi disampingnya._

 _Luna marah pada pemuda disampingnya ini. Tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini Blaise tidak datang ke Menara Astronomi, justru disaat dia ingin membicarakan banyak hal bersama Blaise. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti ini, karena mereka bertemu setiap malam juga karena ketidaksengajaan kan?_

Kau bohong, Luna. Kau sengaja bangun lebih awal dan menuju Menara Astronomi hanya untuk bertemu Blaise Zabini kan?

 _Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Menyingkirkan suara yang berasal dari pikirannya tersebut._

 _Jadi selama pelajaran, Luna menolak untuk menoleh dan berbicara pada Blaise. Walaupun sebenarnya tak perlu indra keenam untuk mengetahui bahwa Blaise juga sedang lesu hari ini._

 _Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa membendung perasaannya pada Blaise sehingga membuka suara lebih dulu._

 _Dia memberikan saran pada Blaise dan mendorong percakapan menuju percakapan tentang mereka._

 _Walaupun tak berhasil dengan baik karena dia menyadari dengan getir bahwa Blaise ingin menghindarinya._

~oOo~

 _Sampai pada hari sebelum kelulusan, setelah beratus-ratus surat dan howler yang membujuk ayahnya, akhirnya Luna tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan padanya._

 **~ Unexpected Love ~**

 **[flashback OFF]**

"L-Luna?" Blaise bertanya tak percaya dengan wajah bodoh yang membuat Luna diam-diam menahan tawa.

"Iya. Ini aku Blaise, Luna Lovegood, adik kelasmu."

"Jangan-jangan..." Mata coklat gelap Blaise berpijar. "Kamu adalah perempuan yang ingin dijodohkan padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Blaise maju dan menggenggam kedua tangan Luna perlahan, seolah memastikan bahwa yang dihadapannya ini adalah Luna. Lalu dia memeluk Luna dengan perasaan lega yang tidak terkira. "Kamu bukan Luna adik kelasku..."

Luna mengernyit dalam pelukan Blaise.

"...Tapi kamu adalah Luna, gadis yang kucintai."

Pelukan Blaise mengendur dan matanya menatap lurus mata biru Luna yang saat ini terbelalak. "Ya, Luna. Entah sejak kapan, aku tertarik padamu. Dan rasa tertarik itu semakin berevolusi menjadi cinta. Aku mencintaimu, Luna."

"Blaise, aku..." Luna menghela napas. "Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata..."

Blaise menatap mata biru Luna yang saat ini bercahaya dengan waswas.

"...kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku."

Sejenak Blaise mengernyit.

 _Yang sama..._

 _Perasaan yang sama..._

Mata kelam Blaise kembali bersinar. Saking senangnya, dia kembali memeluk Luna. Lebih erat. "Terima kasih, Luna. Kurasa nama Luna Zabini cocok juga."

"Hei, kata siapa aku akan menerima perjodohan itu?" goda Luna.

"Kau pasti menerimanya. Aku yakin."

Mereka saling tersenyum beberapa saat sebelum Luna meletakkan jari di bibir dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. Blaise yang bingung hanya mengamati Luna dengan penasaran. Luna mengayunkan tongkat beberapa kali sebelum mengarahkannya menuju lantai dibawah mereka.

Lantai dibawah mereka seolah transparan sehingga mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dibawah walaupun itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum lantai berubah seperti semula.

"Mantra ajaran ayahku. Percayalah, walaupun agak aneh, tapi terkadang ajarannya bisa sangat membantu," ucap Luna sambil menyimpan kembali tongkatnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Benar kan kataku?"

Sementara Blaise masih ternganga mengingat pemandangan setelah lantai yang dipijaki mereka terlihat transparan.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka melihat Draco dan Hermione sedang berciuman dibawah sana secara _live_.

Sebelum kemudian Blaise tersadar dan berkata, " _Well_ , aku rasa tidak baik mengintip orang yang sedang 'berpacaran', Luna."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip, kok," bantah Luna.

"Yah, tapi kau harus tetap dihukum."

"Hukum ap— _mmft_."

Ucapan Luna takkan pernah selesai karena Blaise sudah menutup bibir Luna dengan bibirnya sendiri.

 _Perjodohan yang tak diduga_

 _Dengan calon yang tidak disangka-sangka_

 _Dan ketika ternyata mereka saling mencinta_

 _Cinta yang tidak terduga_

 **TAMAT**

 **~ Session Talkshow ~**

Luna: Mia, kenapa otakmu berasap?

Hermione: Wah, otak Mia berasap! *ngambil air

BYUR!

Author: *tersadar* Eh, kenapa aku basah begini?! *kabur ke backstage buat ganti baju*

Lucius: *menaikkan bahu* Mia sih emang gak melankolis, tapi tragis.

Draco: Omong-omong, sejak kapan di Hogwarts ada kelas gabungan?

Author: *nongol* Ya suka-suka aku dong. Di sekolahku aja ada, masa di Hogwarts gak ada? XD

Lily: Yah, Hogwarts dan sekolahmu kan beda level, Mia XP

Author: Ibunya Harry tegaaa X3

Draco: Udah ah, review dulu deh. Dari aku ya. Oke, **Miss Tari-Khai** , _request_ masuk daftar. Eh omong-omong, disini juga ada _slight_ HarMione kok, walaupun gak sebanyak DraMione XD. Untuk **expuulsoh** , request masuk daftar.

Lucius: **WolfShad'z** , aku gak narsis loh X3. Aku adalah cowok paling _cool_ yang pernah ada di HarPot *di _death-glare_ Draco. **RanaKim9382** , Draco emang gak bisa jaim dikit kayak ayahnya ini XD.

Luna: **Guest** , HarMione dan JamesLily masuk daftar request! ^_^ **Aliza858** , Mia usahain buat bisa bikin ToMione lagi, syukur-syukur DraMione juga kayaknya *wink.

Lily: **Ariana Rose Riddle** , kita doakan saja supaya Mia bisa membuat ToMione seperti di chapter 2 lagi XD

Author: Hermione, tunjukkin daftar request-nya!

Hermione: Oke, Mia!

 **Request Pairing**

1\. Lucius × Narcissa

2\. Scorpius × Rose

3\. Harry × Ginny

4\. Scorpius × Lily

5\. Harry × Hermione

6\. Remus × Tonks

7\. James × Lily

8\. ToMione (?)

Author: Semuanya, atur posisi. Jangan lupa seperti yang kita latih kemarin... *aba-aba*

All: SELAMAT LEBARAN BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN! ^_^

Author: Dan jangan lupa review *tambahan* XD

All (-Author): See you next chapter! ^_^

Author: Eh, kenapa aku ditinggal? T^T


End file.
